A Fairy Tail Story- Magnolia Academy
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: Lucy moves to Magnolia Academy expecting... well, expecting nothing. She's run away and is desperate for a new life away from her father. So maybe the reckless, chaotic Fairy Tail club is exactly what she needs. Modern High School AU. T for mentions of mature themes.
1. New Arrival

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you SO much for clicking on this story! I will try not to disappoint you. Bear with me through this fan fiction.** **I will accept feedback through reviews. Please review- it makes me want to update more and helps me learn what you like and what you don't. Follow, favourite, and recommend this story!**

 **Oh, and also please read my other Fairy Tail story- Secrets Can Kill (if you want to and you've got nothing better to do!)**

 **~Chapter 1: New Arrival~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was leaping through a long, green field in nothing but my panama pants and top, hair flowing down my back. The sun was shining down on me, not a cloud in the sky, a beautiful day. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I flopped back into the grass, listening to the chirping of the birds. And there was a distant buzzing noise. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Frustrated, I sat up to search for the source of the annoying noise. But there was nothing to be seen but grass, grass, and more grass. The beeping noise continued to grow louder.

Was it… my alarm clock?

I sat up bolt upright in bed, rubbing my eyes. _Curse alarm clocks!_ Streching my arms out, I yawned loudly before slapping a hand over my mouth. _Oops!_

Right, I was supposed to be quiet. After all, my father didn't wake up until 9:00 am, and it was 5:00 am. That explains why I'm so tired.

I hurried to get changed, urged to not wake any of the servants up. The mansion was huge, but the staff could be found in the most peculiar places. Believe it or not, I once found Aries in a broom closet, sleeping. So I ought to be quiet.

Today was the day I was going to run away from home! I had to be prepared. Enough clothes, a bit of cash, and anything else necessary. Anything to leave my abusive father.

 _I never thought I'd have the courage to leave! But after Mama died, things got worse._ I hurriedly threw on a black skirt and pink top. _The only friends I had left were the servants… Virgo the maid, Aries the limo driver, the twins Gemini, who were the chefs, Capricorn the butler, Cancer the stylist, and Taurus, my Dad's personal servant._ I threw up my hair (not as good as Cancer could make it, but it would have to do) and packed my set of collected keys.

Grabbing my bag, I slowly pushed the door open. The hall was dark and spooky. But I had lived here for my whole life. _I know my way around!_

As I twisted around one corner, I finally found the door. Slowly creaking it open, I slipped outside. I ran a few steps before turning back to the house- no, mansion.

 _I'm sorry, Dad. I won't miss you._ Gritting my teeth, I ran out into the night.

I, Lucy Heartfilia, was finally free.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

"Street 87, apartment number 4…" I muttered to myself, turning around a corner and finding myself on the 87th street. I had done a bit of searching beforehand and found a cheap apartment. And walking a few more steps, I found it.

It was a small brown building with two windows on every floor. It looked fairly new, but looks can be deceiving. This was where I would be living. But I still needed to find a job, and a high school. _Ah, well, one thing at a time._

I tugged my suitcase in the door with me as I stumbled over to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Wait for one second, would you?!" A lady's voice snarled from a back room. Gulping, I shut my mouth. That didn't sound good.

After a full minute had past, an angry lady stormed out of the room. She had long light blue hair pulled back with a headband. She wore all blue and a skirt that resembled a mermaid's tail. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Uh, hi! I'm Lucy. I… Uh, I bought an apartment here?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Hmm. Let's see here." She pulled out a book from her desk drawer and flipped to the front pages. "Hmm. Lucy. L-U-C-Y." She jabbed her finger at a section in the book. "Yep, you're here. Your room's up on the right." The woman gestured to a small staircase leading to a room with a red door.

"Thanks!" I said cheerily.

"I'm Aquarius," the desk lady grumbled. "Pay is 70, 000 J a month or else I kick you out. Understood?" I nodded quickly. "Good. Here's your key." Aquarius tossed a bronze key into my hand.

"Thank you!" I squeaked as I tugged my suitcase up the stairs. It must have taken me at least a full minute! The case I brought was so heavy!

"Just in case you're wondering," Aquarius called, "We're supposed to help you. But I'm not going to. Clear?"

I sweat-dropped. "Y… Yeah."

And so, with much difficulty, I made my way to my room.

I was officially a part of the town known as Fiore.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

After I settled in, I decided to take a walk around town to see if there were any jobs available. There was one for a garbage man, but I decided to make that my reserve option. Then there was a job to clean someone's feet… I'd rather not. Otherwise, town was really nice. They had a lot of clubs, though. I already saw two- the Lamia Scale club and the Sabertooth club. Weird. And now, staring ahead, I see another club! …Blue Pegasus?

Who comes up with these names?

And talking to some people, I now know there is one main school here- Magnolia Academy. I already enrolled there, and because its summer, school starts in two days.

Two days to get ready? Oh god! I've got so much to do! And I don't even have a job yet!

I passed _another_ club- but this one was slightly different. The sign above it was a bright red, with the black words, 'FAIRY CLUB' blazed on the front. But someone, in a thick black marker, had scribbled, 'tail' in between the two words. And there was originally so much space between the words that it seemed to fit just fine. There was a large white sign in the window- 'HELP WANTED'.

Score! An incredible looking place to work at!

 _Nothing to be nervous about, Lucy!_ But I was nervous. Hesitantly, I pushed open the door into the the Fairy Tail club.

It was absolute mayhem. The room was littered with table and chairs, booths, and a small bar near the left side. There was a shirtless, raven-haired male standing on top of one of the tables, screaming at a guy with pink hair.

…Pink hair?

Yes, pink hair. They were arguing loudly until the pink-haired boy grabbed the raven-haired guy's leg and flipped him into another table. Chaos grew- if that was even possible! A girl in a bikini top with brown capris was chugging a barrel of beer in a corner of the bar. Two white-haired girls were laughing at the men's fighting from the safety of hiding behind the bar. A tall guy with a lot of metal piercings was chewing on… a piece of iron?

What kind of lunatics were there here?

"ENOUGH!" A loud female voice sounded from the door to a back room. A tall woman with long red hair stepped out, her gaze sweeping the entire room. She had the aura that said, 'don't mess with me'. She was wearing a blue skirt and knee-length black boots with a silver shirt that almost looked like armour. "What ridiculous behaviour! Especially when we have the chance to have a new arrival!" She pointed towards the door and everyone stared at me.

Then I realized I hadn't moved from my spot at all in the last few minutes. I felt blush creeping up my cheeks.

"We almost never get any brave souls to work for us," the scarlet-haired lady boomed, "and you're going to scare her off before she even sees anyone! Now," she claimed, satisfied, "where's my cake I left here before I had to use the lavatory?" She turned to a nearby table where a bulky white-haired man was eating a piece of cake. He looked up at the lady, and his face paled.

The woman glared. "You. Die."

And chaos ensued once more. Except now, with the arrival of the new lady, it was even worse. God, was she violent!

One of the white-haired girls I saw earlier made her way over to me. "Sorry. Are you here about the job?" Her smile was like a ray of sunshine- I felt so much safer!

I laughed nervously. "I can see why you don't have many working for you."

The lady laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot. Well, I'm Mirajane. Welcome to the Fairy Tail club."

"Thanks!" I squeaked. "Is it always like this?"

"Only when the crazy ones are here," Mirajane laughed, before frowning. "But that's mostly everyone…"

"Yeah… ha ha." I grinned, trying to seem nice. I wanted this job, even if it meant I had to put up with this.

"So! You're the new girl!" The pink-haired boy popped his head up in between us. He had large, bright eyes and a signature smile.

"Well, I'm not here for sure yet, but-"

"'Course you are!" he cheered. "We haven't had anyone new in a while!"

"I figured that much…" I muttered.

Mirajane smiled. "Well then. This is Natsu, one of the best ones here. And this is- wait, what's your name?"

"Uh…" I took a deep breath. "Lucy."

"Lucy!" The white-haired barmaid beamed. "Natsu, can you introduce Lucy to everyone?"

Natsu grinned. "Sure!"

"Attention, everyone!" Mirajane called sweetly. "Natsu introducing our new waitress, Lucy!" She shot everyone a death glare, one that said: be nice or else.

All the others murmured welcomes. I smiled, then twirled to Mirajane as realization dawned on me. "Wait, does this mean I get the job?"

Mira (can I call her that?) nodded. "Yeah. We don't get many applicants here. And you're have the record for being the newest girl who stayed the longest!"

I sweat-dropped. "Great…"

"Alrighty!" Natsu grabbed my wrist. My stomach flip-flopped. "Let's go meet people!"

Natsu dragged me behind him as he made his way towards the raven-haired shirtless boy. "This is Ice-Princess, the-"

"I'm Gray," the guy interrupted. "Don't listen to Flame Head."

"Right…"

"May I introduce myself?" The scary red-head from before walked over. I found myself shaking in my shoes. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet a brave soul."

"H… Hi!" I squealed. Erza shook my hand, squeezing so hard I thought my hand would fall off.

Erza smiled. "Those two-" she gestured to a currently fighting Natsu and Gray- "are actually best friends. They do try to hurt each other, but that's simply because they're like best friends."

"Okay," I muttered, unconvinced.

Erza glared at the pair. "Boys! Are you fighting?"

The boys immediately linked arms. "No, ma'am!" They chorused. "We're best friends!"

"Glad to hear it," Erza said. She turned to me. "See what I mean?" I laughed nervously.

Natsu then proceeded to introduce me to everyone else- Mirajane and her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, Cana, the alcoholic, Wendy, the small, quiet, sweet girl, Gajeel, a guy who worked with iron and had too many piercings, and Levy, the bookworm and someone I instantly bonded with. Mira (she did say I could call her that) introduced me to the waitress staff- herself, her sister Lisanna, a girl with short purple hair named Kinana, and now… myself.

"I can pay you 20, 000 J a week," Mira said cheerfully. "As long as you work for at least 15 hours a week."

"Deal," I said happily. No matter how much everyone mights, it turns out they're all really good friends. I think I could enjoy it here.

 **Lucy: Wait, we have to end the chapter there?**

 **Frost: Well, if it's too long, the readers get bored.**

 **Lucy: But I have so much more to do! So much more to say!**

 **Natsu: Yeah, well, I barely had a part!**

 **Gray: You had no part? I had no part! You got to beat me up!**

 **Natsu: How is that any different from normal?**

 **Erza:** _ **Are you two fighting?**_

 **Frost: ANDDDD with that we end the chapter there. Stay tuned! Review please!**


	2. The Fairy Tail Club

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the feedback! Every reviewer makes me happy :D I am really really grateful! Honestly!**

 **All right, because I got such a good turn out, I'm going to update now! Normally, updates will be once a week, but I had some free time and decided to update this, and my other Fairy Tail story. I hope you're enjoying :)**

 **(This story is rated T for a slight case of language and mentions of mature themes.)**

 **~Chapter 2: The Fairy Tail Club~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Mira showed me around the kitchen after my tour of the entire building. She told me what I had to do, how long I would be working, and then she got into the history of the club.

"As you may have noticed," she began, with me listening intently, "there are many clubs in the city of Fiore. Like Lamia Scale, Quatro Ceburus, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Twilight Ogre, and many others. We're simply one of many, yet we're famous. Every year, the town hosts a set of challenges- kind of like a tournament- for a selected group of people in the club. We have a lot of members, and all of them are so eager to participate. And we've won numerous times, so we're ranked number one." She laughed. "I've been in 3 of the 4 we've won.

"But everyone here is super friendly," she continued, "and we value friendship over many other things. For example; sanity and good manners, as you may have noticed." I twitched my fingers nervously. _Would I ever fit in here?_

"We all go to school," Mirajane added. "All of us attend Magnolia Academy. Everyone in town does. There are people we get along with, people we don't, like a typical high school. Oh, and when you go to a club, you sign up for it. Normally everyone hangs out here whenever they can, and we've even got a study room for those who need to."

She clapped her hands together happily as I absorbed all this new information. "There you go! Now, all you need is your tattoo!"

"Tattoo?…" I asked hesitantly.

Mirajane laughed. "Not permanent, silly. Just a tattoo that stays on as long as you want. It comes off with this rubbing we have. Everyone in a club has a tattoo. Mine is on my thigh." Mira hitched up the side of her frilly skirt to reveal a white tattoo. The symbol was an odd shape- so odd I can't even describe it. "You'll get one of these, too. What colour do you want?"

"Pink!" I cried enthusiastically. Mira giggled to herself and pulled a small stamp out of a drawer.

"Where?"

"Just on my hand, please."

Mira stamped the pink symbol onto my hand and I squealed in excitement. "I'm a part of Fairy Tail now!"

Kinana laughed. "You sure are!"

"Now," Mira sighed in relief. "Lisanna, Elfman, and I can go on that trip!"

"What?"

"We've been wanting a new waitress," Lisanna explained, "so that Mira-nee and I can go on a trip with Elf-nii!"

My jaw dropped. "You're leaving already?"

Mira nodded. "Tomorrow, we leave. We'll be back in a week."

"One more question," I asked quickly, "how old is everybody?"

"Well," Mirajane said, "We all attend Magnolia Academy, but there's the four different grades. I'm in the fourth grade, you'll be in the third with Elfman and Lisanna **(Sorry, I don't know the age difference between them)** Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and a few others. Wendy and Romeo are just in the first grade now. Laxus, Cana, Erza, and a few more people are in the fourth grade. But we all hang out together, no matter the age!" Mira smiled brightly.

I stood up in my spot. "I'm going to see Natsu and the others."

Mira waved as I left. "See you later!"

I casually waved at her before I ran out into the main club room. Erza seemed to have calmed everyone down by giving Natsu and Gray two huge bumps on the sides of their heads. "Ouch!" I squeaked when I saw them. "Will they be okay?"

Erza sighed. "Yes, they will. However much I try, they will always be as loud and reckless as everyone else." Erza stomped away, picking up a piece of cake from Kinana before sitting on a bar stool at the far wall.

"Well," I stuttered, "It's amazing here, but I need to head back to my apartment."

Erza nodded. "I see. Well, enjoy the rest of your night. I shall inform Mira of your departure."

"Thanks, Erza!" I called as I walked out of the guild, head held high. Several members waved good-bye… I believe that was Droy, Levy, Bet- no, Jet! and Wendy. Everyone seems super nice here, and I think I made a good choice.

I began to whistle happily as I walked home. My apartment was actually fairly close- only a few blocks away. I could walk in a good five minutes to the Fairy Tail club. The school was another five minutes in a different direction. I lived a good distance away from where I wanted to be. _Wow, maybe it was a good choice to come here anyways!_

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself once more as I passed a small alleyway. Stopping, I stared down the dark corridor. My apartment was right across the road there! I could almost see it from here! _Wow, I found a shortcut!_ If I went down this alley, I could easily save a full minute on walking time. Skipping happily, I made my way through the alley, my footsteps echoing on the cold cement.

I was maybe halfway down the hallway when I heard the creaking of a door.

I turned to my right and say another small corridor with a door at the end. There was a fancy symbol on the door. _Another club, maybe?_

 _Well, as much as people say there are dumb blondes, I'm not stupid._ I tore my eyes away from the door and continued walking down the alley.

I shivered slightly as there was a brief chill. It was colder now. Rubbing the goose bumps away from my arms, I stopped suddenly. Someone was watching me.

I slowly turned around, nervous for what I would see. But there was nothing there.

Breathing quickly, I turned forward again. Then I looked at the door.

It was open.

And a guy was walking out the door towards me.

 **Lucy: WAAAAA why me?**

 **Frost: I have to build up suspense somehow!**

 **Gray: Come on, Frost! The only time I was in that chapter was to get hit over the head by Erza!**

 **Natsu: Yeah, same here! As much as I hate to agree with the Ice Prick…**

 **Frost: Don't worry, Natsu, you're getting lots of show time next chapter.**

 **Natsu: YAY!**

 **Erza: Thank you for allowing me to make a contribution to this chapter.**

 **Lucy: I don't care! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME…**

 **Frost: Review!**

 **Lucy: Follow!…**

 **Natsu: Favor… What am I supposed to say?**

 **Frost: …**

 **Lucy: …**

 **Erza: Favourite! Thank you all!**

 **Natsu: …**


	3. Natsu to the Rescue

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters- only the plot.**

 **Mention: This story is rated T for a reason. Minor violence and mentions of mature themes are included in this chapter.**

 **~Chapter 3: Natsu to the Rescue~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Terrified, I slowly withdrew and paced backwards- towards the exit to the alley. The man kept advancing on me, gaining rapidly. I quickened my pace. "Um, can I help you? Uh..."

He narrowed his eyes. And then reached out and gripped my arm.

"KYAA!" I screeched as he tightened his grip. "Let go of me, you creep!" I slapped him with my free hand, and as his grip loosened, I tore away and ran.

"Come back here!" He called after me. But I didn't stop. I reached the end of the alley, and turned, dashing down the street. I slowed to a stop about twenty steps from the alley once I realized he was not pursuing. I rested my hands briefly on my knees, panting. Something green caught my eye and I looked at the building next to me.

It was the same symbol as on the door in the alley.

The door swung open sharply and I screamed and stumbled back.

Two more guys stepped out of the doorway- different from the guy from before. Shaking, I tripped over the curb and slid backwards. I was half on the road now.

"Hey, sweetie!" One of the guys called. He had shaggy brown hair and a piercing in one ear. His eyes were thin and black, and he was wearing a baggy black sweater. "Come on, we won't bite." I shook my head and scooted back. Shifting to my feet, I slowly slid along the side of the road.

"No, I'm good," I laughed falsely. "I'll just be on my way..."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," he threatened, lunging forward and grabbing my wrists.

My heartbeat quickened. "Eek!" I squeaked quietly. I wildly tried to free myself, but he had a tough grip on me.

"Why don't you come with us?" The other sickening man cooed. "No harm will come to you when you're with us." I didn't believe a word of it.

The man who had my wrist squeezed and began dragging me towards the door. Frustrated, and squirming some more, I kicked my foot out and caught him in between the legs.

He howled loudly and I used the advantage to break away. The other man there, a black-haired goon, reached for me, but I ducked and tore off down the street. "HELP!" I screamed desperately. I heard a few footsteps behind me and risked the look back. The skinny black-haired one was following.

 _My phone!_ My hand bag flapping wildly by my side, I slowed my pace only slightly in order to fish my hand in a pick up what I thought was my phone. Staring down, it was my note pad. I threw it back in my bag and pulled out my phone. I turned it on.

"Gotcha!"

He caught up to me.

I yelled angrily and desperately as he tackled me and wildly searched for my phone. _He doesn't want me calling anyone!_ I pulled my phone away. "Let go!" I screamed. "Let go!" I rolled over, flinging him on his side, and sharply elbowed him in the nose (by accident, but who cares?) and rolling away once more.

As he keeled over, wheezing, I pulled up my key pad and dialled **911.** The phone rang once before someone picked up.

"What is your emergency?" Came a hoarse voice through the receiver.

"Help me!" I screamed desperately. "I'm being-"

I was cut off as the guy grabbed my phone and clicked end. "You don't need this anymore," he snarled. I lunged forward and snatched my phone back before he could do anything.

"Let. Me. Go!" I screeched, wildly flailing my fists. I hit an arm, a shoulder, a chin. He grunted in surprise and reached forward.

 _"What the hell?"_

Blinking, I stared behind the man. I had run far enough that I was maybe twenty feet from the Fairy Tail club.

It was the guy with all the piercings.

Gajeel?

"Oi! What do ya think you're doing?" He barked, cracking his knuckles. The idiot guy turned away from me and puffed out his chest.

I slowly edged away. "She's with us! She's going to join Twilight Ogre!" He announced proudly.

Gajeel snorted in annoyance. "So why's she got the Fairy Tail club symbol on her hand?"

There was a pause. I flicked my hand up to reveal the pink Fairy Tail symbol imprinted on my hand only minutes ago. Gajeel smirked. The guy gulped nervously. "Well, uh-"

 _"YOU BASTARD!"_

Natsu, the pink-haired guy, burst out of the doors to the club. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" With a fist to the face, the guy howled. Natsu planted fist after fist into the guy's gut. "Take that and that and that and that-"

"Natsu!" I called. "It's okay. I'm okay now."

He paused and looked up from his beating. "You sure?"

I nodded. He reluctantly let the Twilight Ogre guy go. "You're lucky," Natsu snarled. "If it wasn't for her you'd be dead meat." He crossed his arms and growled.

"Salamander!" The guy squeaked. He tore off down the street until he was gone.

"Oh my!" Mira burst through the club doors. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm... I'm..."

And then I ran over to her, hugged her, and almost sobbed into her shoulder.

"You're okay now," Mira said soothingly as I sniffled. "You're okay."

Gajeel snorted. "No thanks for me?"

I giggled a bit, still sniffling. "Thanks, Gajeel." I looked over at the pink-haired man. "Thanks to you too, Natsu."

He only nodded. "Mira? I can take her home."

I flushed a bit. I felt Mira nod. "Sure, Natsu. Maybe in a bit though, so we can explain?"

"Sure."

I quickly whispered something to Mirajane. "Was that really necessary? I mean, Natsu's reaction? Gajeel was pretty calm about it."

Mira sighed softly. "You'll understand why some day." I nodded and let her pull me into the club room.

 **Lucy: …**

 **Frost: NALU, THE OTP OF THE WORLD.**

 **Natsu: Ha ha ha! I got to be the hero!**

 **Gray: Come on, Frost! I wasn't even mentioned!**

 **Juvia: Gray-sama~!**

 **Gray: Gah! Never mind! I'm leaving!**

 **Frost: Sorry, Lucy. Remember to!…**

 **Erza: Review!**

 **Natsu: Fav-our-ite! Ha ha ha I got it!**

 **Lucy: Follow.**

 **Frost: You're lacking enthusiasm, Lucy.**

 **Lucy: I wonder why.**


	4. Explanations? Or More Questions?

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Hey, guys! Enjoy this chapter! I hope you liked the last one!**

 **~Chapter 4: Explanations? Or More Questions?~**

 **Natsu's POV**

Grumbling to myself, I allowed myself into the club room and plopped myself down at a table. Lisanna quickly hurried over. "Natsu! Are you okay? Mira-nee and I heard the commotion." I grunted in response and slumped onto the table. She sighed quietly. "That bad? I'll get your favourite." She bustled off. I lay my head down so I was watching Lucy and Mira's conversation.

"...Twilight Ogre," Mirajane was explaining. "They're the worst. Police calls have come in for them all the time- they kidnap girls sometimes when they're desperate. They're horrible, honestly." I heard her pause and sigh. "We've had... too many encounters with them that were unpleasant. Yours makes another one." I thought back to the situation a year ago and grimaced. _I really don't want to have to remember that._

"So... they're really that desperate?" Lucy's quiet voice asked.

I answered her. "Yes."

Mira and Lucy stared at me. I growled. "Every time I see them I... Ugh." I slumped down again. Lisanna ran over with an entire plate full of chicken wings- hottest and spiciest sauce, I could already smell it. I grabbed one and bit into it. "Thanks, Lis."

She beamed. "No problem, Natsu!" And she was gone again.

"...And they've, well, kidnapped members before," Mira was saying.

I could almost hear the blonde's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible!"

I could hear genuine sympathy practically oozing from her voice. It was slightly comforting, and suddenly, I wanted to jump up on the table and explain the horrible situation from a year ago to her in detail, because I had the gut feeling she'd sympathize, but I don't need pity right now. I decided to sigh again and gnaw on another chicken wing. I threw the bones onto the platter when the door burst open.

Several people in blue-and-white uniforms with guns marched in. The guy at the front was someone I knew a bit more than I'd like. "Police!" He yelled. "There was an emergency call!"

"Oh! Yes!" Lucy stood up abruptly and walked over. "That was my phone. Thanks so much," she gasped in relief.

The man in the middle narrowed his eyes. "We traced the phone signal and found it here. What was your emergency? It seems to be fine now."

"Uh, Twilight Ogre people," Lucy babbled nervously. "They, uh, well..."

"I am agent Lahar," the man announced with authority that made me want to vomit. "And Twilight Ogre seems to have no appearance here. You are Fairy Tail, yes?"

Lucy blinked. "Oh, they saved me a few moments after I called."

"Have you joined this notorious group?" Lahar asked.

"Hey!" I protested. "Who are you calling notorious?" I marched over to stand beside Lucy.

Lahar sighed. "Natsu Dragneel. Long time no see. What was it, the noodle incident?"

"There is no proof I did that!" I exclaimed quickly. "It was so Gray!"

Lahar rolled his eyes. "All right, mister cop," I mocked, "If you can tell there's no longer a problem, you should arrest those Twilight Ogre freaks now and save people a whole lot of trouble!"

"Natsu," he replied tiredly, "There is no proof except for the word of this girl-"

"Are you saying I lie?" Lucy spoke up so suddenly it almost made me jump. She looked almost angry.

Lahar blinked. "Not at all. I'm saying we need more proof-"

"Look, buster," I growled. "You've got enough calls about this club and its high time you arrest them all!"

"Mister Dragneel," Lahar said formally, "I know you've had your own troubles with the club-"

"Damn right I have!" I hollered, slamming my fist down on a table. One slightly terrified cop backed out the door.

"-all of which there was no proof, and you are being very dramatic. However we shall decline. Because there is no more emergency, we will be leaving."

"And don't come back!" I yelled as the last one closed the door. Lahar glared at me through the window before marching away. I turned to Mira. "I'm taking Lucy home now."

The white-haired barmaid nodded. "Thank you, Natsu. Sleep well." I nodded and turned to the blonde in question. "Where do you live?"

She listed off directions like she'd had them memorized to recite. I shrugged. "We'll use the back door. Then we won't run into this buffoons again." Luce nodded quietly and waved to Mira one last time before I shut the door behind us. "This way."

We walked for a minute in silence. She kept rubbing her arms, like she was cold. I'm not cold; I don't know what she is complaining about.

"Sorry."

I stared at her peculiarly, not believing she had spoken. "Huh?"

She coughed. "Sorry for calling the police. I didn't know they'd be so..."

"Pig-headed? Ignorant? Stupid?"

"I was going to say unreliable."

"That too."

"Well, anyways, sorry. I didn't know you had..." she trailed off. "A bad history with them."

I shrugged. "They're stupid. But it's not your fault. You did what you could."

She sighed. "And thanks for saving my butt back there."

I hid my painful memories with a grin. "What are friends for?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, friends."

"So..." I tapped my chin. "I saved you once, so you owe me one homework sheet."

She froze. _"What?"_

"Well, you gotta pay back the debt!"

"I... Oh god! You're so..." she puffed her cheeks and sighed, which I found ridiculously adorable. "Ridiculous."

 _Funny choice of words._ "Eh, well, I need help, and Lisanna's leaving on vacation for a while, and you're probably going to be in a lot of my classes, sooooo..."

She sighed. "We'll see."

"Yay, Luce! You're the greatest!" I wrapped her in a bear hug. "You're smart, right?"

She giggled. "I hope so."

We had reached her door. "Well, thanks," she said. "Really."

"No big." I grinned widely. "I'll swing by tomorrow to see how you're doing, m'kay?"

Lucy smiled softly. "I'd like that." She disappeared with the closing of a door and I turned to head back to the club.

This year's looking up!

 **Frost: AWWWWWWW the NaLu is real :3**

 **Lucy: KYAAAAA**

 **Natsu: What?**

 **Gray: Come on, Frost! Two chapters in a row! You left me out!**

 **Erza: Well, Gray, you are here in the comments, right? *glares* Quit complaining.**

 **Gray: Y-Yes, ma'am!**

 **Frost: So…**

 **Lucy: Follow!**

 **Erza: Favourite!**

 **Natsu: AND REVIEW!**


	5. The First Day of School

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Onto chapter 5, where they're finally getting into school! I redid the last two chapters, so if you haven't read them, please do.**

 **~Chapter 5: First Day of School~**

 **Lucy's POV**

This was it! The first day of school!

I spent all of yesterday organizing my life. Literally- I cleaned and furnished my apartment, unpacking everything and making sure I had enough food. Natsu stopped by early the next day for food, but I promised him some only if he came with me to get all my stuff. I went to the school with Natsu to pick up my schedule and my uniform. My schedule works like this:

 _ **Schedule for: Lucy Heartfilia. Locker: 187.**_

 _ **Semester 1: First class: Business**_

 _ **Second class: Math**_

 _ **Third class: Science**_

 _ **Fourth class: History**_

 _ **Semester 2: First class: English**_

 _ **Second class: Geography**_

 _ **Third class: Physical Education**_

 _ **Fourth class: Art**_

I guess it turned out okay. I haven't seen anyone else from the Fairy Tail club recently besides the pinky, so I don't know if I have anyone in my class. Hopefully I'm with Natsu in at least one class each semester…

 _Oh, well. Time to get ready!_ I hurried to put on the school uniform, a short-sleeved white collared shirt and a blue skirt, with white leggings. I put on some black flats to go along with the uniform, then went to brush my hair. I put up one small side ponytail near the top of my head- it's like my signature thing. I finished with a bit of make up, grabbed my school bag, and headed out the door.

The walk wasn't pleasant. After my last escapade, I jumped at every sound I heard. There was only a slight breeze, but that was enough to chill me to the bone.

"Oh God!" I hissed under my breath as I reached my destination. _The school was frigging huge._ There must have been _at least_ three floors! I am so going to get lost…

"Lucy!"

I turned to see Erza, the girl with the long scarlet hair, walking towards me, also in school uniform. However, she has a knit deep pink sweater on as well, and is wearing combat boots.

"Your name _is_ Lucy, right?"

I shook myself and forced a grin. "Yep, that's me. You're Erza?"

The scary woman nodded. "Yes. Natsu mentioned yesterday that you were attacked?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it. Erza saw this and nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, we have ten minutes until class! What classes do you have?"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a slightly crumpled schedule among binders. I showed Erza, and after a moment's scan, she grinned. "Well, considering we're in different grades, this is great. Physical education is shared between all grades, and we have that together. And we have history together too, because history is for the second, third, and fourth years." She beamed at me. "This will be a great year!"

I sighed, relieved. _At least I have Erza in a few of my classes._

"Where's your locker?" Erza asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm…" I flattened my schedule and stared at the top right corner. "…Locker 187."

She nodded. "Mine is 156. I'll be near you, but not very close. Let's go find your locker, it's your first day, after all." She grabbed my wrist and whisked me into the school.

The first thing I notice is how many students there are. There must be at least several hundred, if not a thousand. I'm so nervous! What if I make a mistake? Or mess up? Or make someone mad? Or-

"Lucy, right?"

Erza stopped by a tall boy with black, spiky hair and a crooked grin. He smirked at me. "You're the new waitress, right? I'm Gray." He stuck out a hand and I shook it.

"You're the one Natsu beat up, right?" I questioned. Gray's face reddened.

"He did not!" He exploded. I took a step back, tentatively. "Sorry."

"I, uh…" I stuttered. "I should be going! Nice meeting you!" I ran off, blushing and trying to put some distance between my awkward encounter with Gray. Erza followed me, smiling.

We stopped in front of a canary yellow locker. "Well," Erza stated, pointing, "this is your locker." I opened it and found plenty of space to put my stuff. I thanked Erza, and after she gave me directions for my next class, she took off.

I quickly set up my stuff inside my locker and picked out my grey binder for business. I grabbed a few pencils, and I didn't know what else I needed, but-

"Excuse me?" A small bluenette is standing next to me. "Are you the new waitress girl for Fairy Tail?"

I nodded. The girl brightened. She's short, with blue hair that is held back in a headband and barely reaches her shoulders. She grinned at me. "I'm Levy! I'm a part of Fairy Tail too!"

"Great!" I said excitedly. Yes, I remember her! _Another friendly face!_ "Is this your locker? What are your classes?"

"Locker is 188, right next to yours!" She cheered. "Here's my schedule-" She thrust a perfectly neat sheet of white paper at me and I narrowed my eyes.

 _ **Schedule for: Levy McGarden. Locker: 188.**_

 _ **Semester 1: First class: Business**_

 _ **Second class: Science**_

 _ **Third class: Geography**_

 _ **Fourth class: History**_

 _ **Semester 2: First class: English**_

 _ **Second class: Math**_

 _ **Third class: Physical Education**_

 _ **Fourth class: Art**_

"Wow, we have business, history, english, gym, and art together!"

"Great! Let's get to business!"

"Nice pun."

"Oh, I made a pun? That's a first!"

We laughed and talked all the way to our next class. The class is on the second floor (I was right! There are three floors!) and I could've sworn I saw one of the guys who attacked me pass me in the hallway. But I pushed the thought to the back of my brain. _Today is going to be a good day. Right?…_

Business class turned out to be like any other class would be expected to be- Boring. The teacher was someone named Gold Mine (I assumed that's just a nickname) and he didn't even acknowledge I was a new student. We just listened to a boring lecture, while Gold Mine explained how things can get 'wild' in his class. And there was a group of kids in the back who seemed to really like him, and they all had the same tattoo on themselves.

But on the bright side, Levy wasn't the only Fairy Tail member in my class. Gajeel, the tall guy with long, shaggy black hair was in our class, as well as a purple-haired girl named Laki. They're both pretty nice. But Gajeel slept for most of class, and Levy did twice as much work to copy notes for him. She's a real bookworm, and a super sweet friend too.

But we parted ways when I went to math, and she went to science. She gave me directions, but I got lost anyways. _Room 3A1, where is that?…_

"Finally!" I cheered to myself as I found the classroom. I quickly pried open the door and saw the faces of all the students staring at me.

 _Crap. I'm late._

The teacher stared at me. "Who might you be, and why are you late?"

"Sorry, sir," I squeaked. "I'm Lucy, and I'm new, and I got lost coming here." The students eyed me, like judging me to see how well I'd fit in with class. I felt like a specimen in a tank, waiting to be tested.

"Hey, Luce!" I looked over to see Natsu waving at me in his seat, grinning.

I waved back. "Hey, Natsu."

The teacher, who introduced himself as Makarov, considered this an open greeting. "Lucy, you can sit beside Natsu, seeing as you already know him." I nodded and hurried to my seat, but he gave me one final warning. "Because this is the first day, and you're new, I'll let it slide. But next time, you won't be as lucky. Okay?" I nodded again and sat down, placing my binders on my desk.

Natsu grinned at me. "We have a class together!" I smiled weakly. I surveyed the classroom- Gray was also here, sitting completely opposite of Natsu. _I wonder why?…_ Kinana, the other waitress with short purple hair, was sitting at a nearby desk, accompanied by Laki again. On one side…

There was the guy from the alley.

He grinned at me, noticing me staring at him in shock and horror, and licked his lips. I shuddered and huddled in my seat. I refused to look at him for the rest of class.

Makarov-sensei is actually pretty interesting. He had us all say our names, and the creepy guy from the alley introduced himself as Thibault (pronounced, t-ball) and smirked at me again. There was a club symbol on his shoulder- the symbol of a club someone had explained, Twilight Ogre. There was a white-haired girl in the class too, and for a minute I thought she was Lisanna, but then she said she was Yukino Aguria of the Sabertooth club. Someone else named… Sting? with spiky yellow hair and one earring also claimed to be from the Sabertooth club. I noticed when he introduced himself, Natsu slid down in his seat.

"Alright," Makarov-sensei snapped. "Let's get on with algebra."

He was in the middle of explaining variables and letters- honestly, why can't we leave the alphabet out of math!- when Natsu spoke up. "Yo, Gramps, stop asking us to help find your 'x'. I'm pretty sure she's not coming back." **(math joke)**

The class snickered as Makarov-sensei glowered at Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, enough." Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't say anything for the rest of class. I reminded myself to ask him why he calls our teacher 'Gramps'. When the bell rang, Makarov-sensei assigned homework (on the first day of school! Come on!) and students bolted for the cafeteria, eager for lunch. Natsu grabbed my wrist and directed me to the cafeteria, eager to eat.

I saw Erza in the cafeteria and immediately waved. She beckoned for me to come sit with her, and reluctantly, Natsu followed me to the seats. Today, we had pizza for lunch. Erza already had her slice and Natsu leaped up to go get his.

"So, how were your classes?" Erza asked, chewing a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Fine," I said. "Levy is in my first class, and Natsu in my second." Erza nodded, interested. Then several shouts brought my attention to the far side of the room.

From what it looked like, Gray had just tripped Natsu. The pink-haired boy was sprawled on the floor, pizza falling nearby. Gray whistled innocently. "What was that for, Snow Cone?!" Natsu hollered, standing back up and glaring at Gray.

"For telling everyone you beat me up, Flame Head," Gray hissed.

"What's so bad about the truth, huh, Ice Princess?" Natsu screamed.

Then a full out brawl ensued. Slightly terrified, I backed away, but Erza marched over to the chaos. "Enough!" She punched Natsu in the gut and pushed Gray into the wall. There was a scary silence.

"Don't be messing around on the first day back!" The scarlet beauty hissed, hitting Gray again for good measure. There were two choruses of, 'yes, ma'am,' and the cafeteria returned to normal.

 _God, am I going to have to put up with this all year around?_

 **Frost: ANDDDD scene!**

 **Lucy: What? You have to finish my day!**

 **Frost: No, I don't. I'm the author, after all.**

 **Gray: Ha ha! I got an appearance and I got to trip Natsu! What could be better?**

 **Natsu: Me dissing Makarov in class! Thanks, Frost!**

 **Frost: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Levy: And me and Lu-chan are friends!**

 **Lucy: Yay, Levy-chan!**

 **Erza: I played a good role in this chapter as well.**

 **Frost: SO…**

 **Lucy + Levy: Follow!**

 **Natsu + Gray: Favourite!**

 **Erza: And review!**

 **Frost: Wow, you guys have never been happier.**


	6. How To Start Your First Day (Not!)

**A Fairy Tail Story- Magnolia Academy**

 **~Chapter 6: How to Start Your First Day (Not!)~**

 **Lucy's POV**

According to the red head, Erza, the infamous brawls between Gray and Natsu happen all the time. The behaviour I had just seen was deemed as normal. _What kind of a crazy place is this?_ Nevertheless, Levy-chan and I took our food and ate on a bench out in the hall. The crashes inside made me uneasy, but Levy-chan simply laughed and turned it into a new story about Natsu and Gray when they were young. I found myself actually enjoying my lunch break.

The bell rang, and the students stampeded out of the cafeteria. Gray and Natsu were still arguing, but the pink-haired nuisance still paused to wave at me. "Hey, Luce! Bye, Luce!"

I waved back, heat flushing my face, and I scurried into the crowd of students. With much difficulty, I found my locker, took my books for next class- science- and turned to find myself lost in a sea of people. I didn't know where my next class was!

Frustrated, I turned in my spot. I found Gray and was about to ask for directions when he loosely began undressing- his buttoned top and school tie. When more blush crept up my cheeks than I'm willing to admit, I turned and walked in the opposite direction. After our last awkward conversation, I didn't need another one.

I paused in the middle of the sea of students. A girl with long, straight black hair hurried past me. "Excuse me-" I never finished my sentence; she was already long gone, vanishing into the crowd. Puffing my cheeks, I crossed my arms over my busty chest and looked around.

I saw a red head girl streak by, and a gang of boys listening to music across the hall. I glanced across to a set of doors. The only people not moving around were a group of four girls. Three were average height, yet one was short- as short as Levy. That girl had short black hair, cropped to right above her ears, and a goofy grin on her face. With her petite build, she looked no older than twelve. As I continued closer, I heard her laugh- something like, 'fa, fa, fa'. I wrinkled my nose. Were those bunny ears she was wearing on her head?

I second-guessed going over to ask for directions. But nobody else I recognized, and nobody else was stopped. I turned back to the group.

The second one seemed oddly quiet. Her long black hair pooled out around her shoulders, yet kept its sleek and straight personality. She had cold, small eyes and a sad expression on her face. Her posture was oddly slouched. She wore a robe-like outfit, which I though was actually quite intriguing.

The third seemed to be holding herself up to her tallest height. She had two bun-like hair things on her head, that continued with braids that flowed into her long, brown hair. She had slanted eyes and a cold smirk. Black tattoo-like things covered her arms, legs, and neck.

And the fourth girl was definitely the leader. She had a helmet-like thing with horns on her head, so I could barely see her eyes- but her deep pink lips and pale skin were equally terrifying. She wore a deep pink tube top that matched her lips, with an armour-like thing over top. I couldn't describe the rest of her outfit- it was too complicated and pulled me to shivers. But the one thing I will describe is the metal gloves she wore.

Sucking in every last bit of courage I had (which isn't a lot) and I took some trembling steps forward. "E… Excuse me?"

All four turned to stare at me, every glare cold and intimidating- with the exception of the small girl, who was smiling. I forced a smile that I hoped didn't come out as a grimace. "I'm new, and… I don't really know where I'm going… Couldyouhelpmefindmyclass?" I winced as I sped up my speech.

The leader with the helmet sighed. "You indeed are new, because you do not know you can not approach this one."

I took a step back. "S- Sorry?"

"Fa, fa, fa!" The small girl giggled. "Look how busty she is! Kyõka, let's tear them right off her body!"

Revolted by the idea, I stepped back. The girl… Kyõka? grinned evilly and pulled out her hand, like she was examining her finger nails- but her nails were encased in those metal gloves. "Excellent idea, Lummy. Your... what term do they use? _Dirty mind_ is beseeching. But for the moment, such violence is not tolerated at this education centre."

The girl with the brown hair in the two buns curled her lip. "Since when do you care about controlling your violence?"

Kyõka's face remained calm. "This one does not need another warning, detention, or punishment, Neo- Minerva."

"Kyõka," the last girl interrupted. "What should we do?"

"Quiet, Seilah," Kyõka snapped. "This one shall deal with it."

Realizing I had been watching this the entire time, I rubbed my arms to get rid of the goosebumps, and spoke. "Um, sorry, I'll just be going-"

The one… Neo- Minerva… wrinkled her nose. "You're not going anywhere, bimbo."

I flinched. The last girl, Seilah, wrapped an arm underneath her books and turned to Kyõka. "We should be going to class."

Kyõka turned on Seilah. "This one has not seen a new, naïve student in a while. I shall have fun with it." She raised an eyebrow at me, surveying me like a specimen in a cage. She slowly stalked towards me, and my horrifying night popped into my head.

Panicking, I held my books in front of my face and scrambled backward, only to trip over Neo- Minerva's foot. Falling backwards, I dropped one arm to cushion my fall, letting my books cascade like a waterfall to the floor around me, but kept the other one in front of my face. I hit the ground, temporarily winded, and saw the four standing over me.

Kyõka sighed merrily. "Did you fall?" Neo-Minerva chuckled and I glared at her. I slowly inched backwards, avoiding the sea of people. _I don't need another beat down. That first night was bad enough. No way._

Someone grabbed my hair- I think it was Lummy- and with strength that should not have been possible for someone her size, she tugged me off the ground. Someone- or something- scratched my arm, by accident or purpose I'll never know. Blood ran down onto my uniform and scattered the hallway floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small crowd of students watching. _Why aren't they helping me?_

 _Oh,_ I realized. _They're too scared._

A boot hoofed me in the stomach and I curled over, wheezing. Blinking furiously, I realized I had heard about these girls somewhere. I vaguely remembered at one point in my tour Mira mentioning there were violent people at school... or was that imagination? I heard a loud cackle from Neo- Minerva as a tear leaked down my cheek. I wiped it away and glared again "Leave me alone," I hissed quietly. _This is just like the assault on the street all over again. But this time I have a crowd, and nobody's bothering to help._

"What was that?" Kyõka leaned down, false pity masking her face. I pushed off her and stood up. "Are you begging for mercy?"

"Let me go," I gasped, "Leave me alone!" I turned and tried to disappear into the crowd, but as I reached the edge of the group, the people there backed off... like I was a contagious disease.

" _Lucy!"_

I craned my neck to see a frazzled Erza standing in front of me. She still had her school clothes on, but her eyes were dark and murderous. _"Minerva!"_ I heard her bellow. "Leave her alone!"

"Erza." Kyõka's voice was icy cold. I struggled to move, but my body wouldn't cooperate, and Erza gently pushed me back again.

" _LUCE!"_

Now I did open my eyes. I saw pink hair. Natsu. He ran over to me and I mouthed his name. "Natsu…"

"Luce, Luce, Luce, come on," Natsu panicked, grabbed my uninjured arm and tugging me to my feet. I leaned onto Natsu with most of my body weight, and he nearly carried me through the watching crowd.

"Erza." I turned and pulled myself away from Natsu for a brief moment. "Erza!"

"She'll be fine," Natsu reassured. "She's handled worse." And he dragged me away again, no matter how much I protested.

"Why is it always me?" I whispered quietly.

I felt Natsu deflate like a balloon. "Lucy, you're new. We've all got our own little demons to fight."

 **Lucy: …**

 **Natsu: DAMMIT KYÕKA**

 **Erza: I can and will kill you, Minerva.**

 **Minerva: That's Neo- Minerva to you!**

 **Lucy: Has anyone actually considered how I feel right now?**

 **Natsu: I just saved you, Luce.**

 **Frost: Technically Erza did. Be a bit more grateful, Lucy.**

 **Lucy: Grateful that you are TRYING to torture me?**

 **Frost: I'm barely trying. You want me to not have Natsu or Erza there to save you?**

 **Lucy: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **Frost: That's what I thought.**

 **Natsu & Gray: Favourite!**

 **Erza: Fo-**

 **Minerva: Follow!**

 **Frost: Uh oh.**

 **Erza: ...Minerva. You can torture me, hurt me, or even kill me, but you NEVER. NEVER. EVER. Steal my line!**

 **Frost: Run if you value your lives!**


	7. The Worst Day Ever

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story. I'd love to hear your suggestions, so if you leave a review, I would love it!**

 **~Chapter 7: The Worst Day Ever~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up laying on a white bed. As I blinked open my eyes, I saw someone with pink hair staring down at me. "Yo, Luce!"

"Kyaa!" I screeched, sitting up. As I blinked again, pain rushed through my arm and my stomach and I sunk down again. Hazily opening my eyes, I saw Natsu sitting at the edge of my bedside. Erza was sitting on a chair beside my bed, next to Levy, Gray, Kinana, Wendy, and Gajeel. We were all crammed inside a tiny room with white walls and almost no furniture, besides the bed, chair, and a small nightstand that had a roll of bandages and a small medicine bottle on it. "What happened?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Kyõka, Minerva, and Seilah, and Lummy," Erza growled, clenching her fists. "If only I had been there sooner."

"What?" I whispered in confusion. "I don't…"

Then, in a three second flash back, I remembered in all. "Oh, god," I murmured, sinking back into the bed.

Natsu frowned. "I think you've got the worst luck, Luce. Attacked… twice? And you just got here."

"You met the worst girls in school." Levy piped up next. "They're from the club called Tartaros. They never participate in any activities, but all they do is kidnap people, torture them, then throw them out on the streets. We've never had many problems with them, but even do so much as talk to them at school… and… yeah."

Another memory pushed its way into my brain. "Oh, god, are you okay, Erza?"

Erza waved her hand dismissively. "Those cold-hearted fiends have their own problems at the moment. I am fine."

"Are you sure?" My voice was flooded with concern.

Erza nodded. "Quite fine, thank you."

"Um… Lucy?" I turned towards the voice. It was Gray, who was half way through pulling off his collared shirt. "There was a guy…"

Everyone leaned forward in interest as Gray recounted his story. "This one guy was here when I got here. Natsu was dragging Lucy here- I don't mean that literally Lucy, come on- and met me. I would've ripped his throat out-"

"You would NOT."

"Shut it, flame-head. Anyways, I helped him bring Lucy here, and when Natsu went to Lucy's class to tell the teacher she wouldn't be there, I went to see how Lucy was doing. But one guy was at the nurse's desk, talking to the nurse. I saw him earlier, when we were dragging- I mean, bringing, Lucy here."

"What did he look like?" Erza inquired.

Gray thought for a sec. "Tall. Black hair. Snarky grin."

My blood ran cold. "…Oh no," I moaned, tucking my face in my hands. I recognized that description.

Everyone turned to face my shivering form. "What is it, Lucy?" Kinana asked gently.

"He… He…" My breaths were coming in short, ragged gasps. "He's the guy who…"

The group leaned forward. I inhaled. "Kind of assaulted me," I whispered quickly.

There was an uproar. "Who's the creep?" Gajeel bellowed. "I'll fucking pound his face in!" Natsu cracked his knuckles and grimaced.

"Oh no you won't!" Levy slapped Gajeel's leg. "You're in enough trouble as is!"

Erza shushed her fellow club members. "What happened next, Gray?" I hid my face in my hands once more, tears threatening to leak down my face- again.

Gray looked slightly uncomfortable. "Uh… Well, in my defence, I didn't know who he was. But he was asking the nurse to come see the patient Natsu had just brought in- Lucy. The nurse asked for her name, and he didn't answer for a while, but finally said Lucy- I think he glimpsed her sheet. I didn't recognize him as someone from our club, and he had the Twilight Ogre club symbol, so I was about to go after him when Natsu came back. We both went together, reluctantly, and saw him…" Gray trailed off.

"Saw him doing what?" Erza asked quietly. My sobs racked my body, and I hunched over.

"Well," Gray said hurriedly, "He didn't really do anything, because Natsu broke his nose, and he left." Everyone grinned and Natsu stood up and took a bow.

I smiled weakly as the pink-haired club member grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "I punched him and he ran."

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "At least he… didn't do anything. Thanks, Natsu. And thanks to you too, Gray," I whispered, after seeing the look in the man's eyes. Everyone chuckled politely. Realization hit me in a flash. "Wait, don't you guys have classes?"

There was an awkward pause. "…Well," Kinana admitted, "we do. But I had to make sure you're okay, because without you, I'd be the only waitress, seeing as Mira and Lisanna are on vacation for the week." Wendy nodded worriedly.

"Yes, you do indeed have classes!" An angry nurse stomped into the room. She had pink hair, like Natsu's, I realized, but had a very stern expression. However, she was frail and thin, but with no nurse's robe- just a burgundy coloured robe-and-cape like thing. Her name tag said 'Porlyusica'. "And you are being so noisy and rambunctious! There is a limit to six people in a room at a time, you realize!"

"Yeah," Natsu pointed out. "And there's Gray, Erza, Kinana, Wendy, Levy, and Wendy. That's six!" I inwardly sighed at his stupidity.

"There's you too, you dumb buffoon!" The nurse hissed. "And you all should count as two- you're noisy enough to be!"

"Well," Gajeel smirked, "I'm only here 'cause the Shrimp forced me too."

Levy stuck out her lip. "Gajeel! I didn't force you!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihi. Right. You couldn't force me to do anything; you're too short."

"Gray can just leave," Natsu pointed out. "And then it's six!"

A topless Gray stood up sharply, knocking his chair over. "Maybe you should leave!"

Levy hit Gajeel's arm with her fists as the black-haired man smirked at her. Wendy was apologizing over and over to the nurse while Natsu was complaining about how Gray should just leave- and Gray was complaining about vice versa. Erza was striking up a conversation with Kinana, oblivious to the conversation. I paled. This was typical.

The nurse sighed. "That's it. EVERYONE OUT!"

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Third Person POV**

It was definitely not one of Lucy's better days. She had bandages covering her bruised arm and she had covered her bruises in cream. Porlyusica, the nurse, had wanted her to stay the night, but reluctantly let her go under the Fairy Tail club's reassurance (which wasn't exactly reassuring). Lucy got ready with Kinana and began her job at the club that night. However, with her injuries, Kinana didn't want her doing anything too stressful. It actually wasn't too bad.

"Yo, Lucy!" A tall man with blueish hair named Macao called her name. "A beer over here!"

"One here too!" A guy with bushy brown hair and a pipe- Lucy remembered his name as Wakaba- called.

Lucy nodded to them both. "Be there in a second!" And she whisked away into the kitchen to grab two beers.

Kinana nearly hit her leaving the kitchen. "Oh, great, Lucy, can you get another barrel for Cana? She just polished off her third."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "But… But she just got here twenty minutes ago!" Kinana giggled.

"Oh, and Lucy, are you okay?" Kinana asked worriedly. Lucy gingerly tapped the fresh bandages lining her forearm.

Being optimistic, Lucy offered her a convincing smile. "I'm feeling great!" As she said this, she realized it wasn't a lie. She loved her new job. She was having fun.

Kinana smiled. "Great. Now let's get Cana her beer."

"But..." The blonde waitress trailed off.

Nevertheless, Lucy delivered two beers to the aged men and a barrel to the feisty brunette. After delivering a few dinners, Lucy got a short five minute break. She downed a smoothie and sat against a barrel to relax. She heard the shouts of chaos from the main room and chuckled under her breath. _I don't know what I'd do without Fairy Tail,_ Lucy thought to herself, gingerly touching her bandages once more.

Kinana entered her room and smiled at her. "You've done enough for now. You can go home if you'd like."

Lucy smiled up at her. "Really? Great! Is the club closing?"

Kinana shook her head. "The club never closes. The bar, and the kitchen where we work, close at 10pm. Like right now. You've worked for four hours straight."

Lucy nodded to friendly purple-haired girl. "Thanks so much, Kinana."

Kinana nodded and waved at Lucy as the blonde put on her jacket and left. Waving goodbye to Erza and Levy, Lucy started on her way home. She was about fifty paces away from the club when she heard a voice.

"Luce! Wait up!"

Lucy turned around. There was Natsu, grinning like an idiot, his pink hair flapping in the gentle breeze. His blue cat- Happy? was perched on his shoulder, tail flicking back and forth. "We're coming with you!"

"W… What?" Lucy stammered.

Natsu grinned even more. "Oh, come on! You don't expect us to let you walk home alone after what happened, do ya?"

Lucy smiled softly. "Thanks… Natsu."

The pair (well, trio, including Happy) started off to Lucy's apartment- going the longer way this time. There was a silence between them, so Lucy decided to break the ice. "So… Where are you from?"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm not sure. I never knew my parents."

Lucy's face fell. _So much for making conversation._ "Oh. I'm sorry."

Natsu waved it off. "Eh. It's fine. I got adopted by my foster dad. His name's Igneel. But then he vanished one day and I don't know where he went."

"That's so sad," Lucy murmured.

"How about you?" Natsu asked innocently.

"My mom's dead." Lucy's voice caught in her throat. "And my dad was… a business man."

"A business man?" Natsu exclaimed. "He must make tons of money then! Does he live near here?"

"Uh, no," Lucy confessed. "He lives a ways away."

Natsu was confused. "So why are you out here then?"

Lucy shrugged casually. "School. You know."

"So-"

"Oh, look!" Lucy called distractedly. "I'm home!" Natsu was cut off mid speech as Lucy stepped up to the apartment doors. "Thanks for walking me home, Natsu. Really. Thanks." She managed a quick smile before she ushered herself inside and shut the door in his face.

 **Lucy: Natsu! You're so annoying!**

 **Natsu: Well, if it wasn't for me, you would've still been with Kyõka and Minerva!**

 **Erza: Natsu, that was me who saved her.**

 **Natsu: …**

 **Gray: Oh my god…**

 **Levy: Gajeel! I did not 'force' you!**

 **Gajeel: Gihi. Whatever you say, Shrimp.**

 **Frost: All of you! Shush! Now I know what Porlyusica meant…**

 **Erza: Remember to:**

 **Lucy + Levy: Follow!**

 **Gray: Favourite!**

 **Natsu: Fav- hey, I was supposed to say that! Fine, I'll just say review instead. Re-**

 **Gajeel: Review! Gihi.**

 **Natsu: Heyyy!**


	8. Oblivious Boys

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! You have all made this day brighter and more cheerful!**

 **~Chapter 8: Oblivious boys~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. Stretching, I made my way to the shower with a grin. I just had this silly feeling that today would be a good day. Even Kyõka couldn't bother me today!

After a relaxing, warm, long shower, I stretched again and put on my school uniform. To jazz it up, I put my hair in pig tails and added a gold bracelet and necklace. My fingernails were painted sky blue and my shoes were blue runners. I threw on a light blue cardigan that actually worked well with the uniform. Ready to conquer the day!

After carefully applying make-up, I fed myself cereal and made my way to the door. Scooping up my back pack, I grabbed my apartment keys, swung open the door, turned to lock it again-

"Hey, Luce!"

"KYAAAA! Natsu, don't scare me like that!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "You're a bit jumpy today!" His uniform, a white-collared shirt, black pants, and black tie, were slightly rumpled. He had his white scaly scarf on and his peculiar blue cat was perched on his shoulder, mewing happily. _Happy._

"Happy!" I squealed excitedly. I picked up the tiny cat and hugged him to my chest. Happy purred loudly. "So why are you here?"

"Making sure you get to school okay!" Natsu said cheerily.

I gasped quietly and started to blush. "Natsu, that's really sweet-"

"That, and Erza threatened me to," Natsu said with a laugh.

I fanned myself. _Way to embarrass yourself, Lucy!_ "Oh, oh, okay."

"Your cheeks are gettin' kinda red, Luce! Are ya still sick?" Natsu's concerned face moved closer to mine. _Ack!_

I glared. "Nothing! Nothing! Let's go!" I marched downstairs, letting a slightly confused Natsu trailing after me.

As I made my way down the red-carpeted staircase, I saw Aquarius shuffling papers at her desk. I smiled and waved cheerily. "Hi, Aquarius!"

She looked over at me and raised her eyebrows. _No hello?_ "Is that your boyfriend?"

Natsu stared off cluelessly into space. _Way to beat around the bush, Aquarius!_ "No! No! Natsu's just a friend!" I protested lamely, cheeks heating up again.

Aquarius sniffed disdainfully. "I figured that much. You're not cute enough to get a boyfriend."

"Say what?" I gasped.

"Not like _me_ ," she bragged. She smirked evilly at me, her long, light blue hair swinging down her back. "I have one. And he's _HOT._ "

"NATSU!" I yelped. "We are leaving!" I grabbed his wrist and tugged, sending him spiralling out of his daydream.

He grinned stupidly. "Sorry, Luce! Hi, mermaid lady!"

" _Mermaid Lady?!"_ Aquarius protested.

Natsu shrugged. "The skirt makes you look like a mermaid."

"GET OUT!" Aquarius roared as she made her way over to us, book in hand, ready to smack. I squeaked and ran for the door, pulling Natsu with me. I shut the door to the apartment building behind me as I ran onto the streets, leaving the angry woman inside.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head with his hand and grumbled, "Yeah, she's grumpy."

"So, you're walking me to school?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup! Come on, let's go!" He jogged off.

"Natsu! Wait up! I can't run that fast!"

He stopped and turned. "Do I have to carry you?"

" _WHAT?"_ I shrieked, before calming myself down and breathing slowly. "Natsu, no, that's nice, but I'll be fine."

"Okay!" Natsu grinned again. "You want to get there, don't you? Let's go!"

"Coming, coming!"

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

As weird as it was, the day rushed by fairly quickly. Business was the same as normal- Gajeel slept, Levy took twice as much notes, it was slightly boring and there was the same group of idiot guys screaming "WILD" over and over again. Math, I sat beside Natsu again. When we started working he fell behind and I was the one to help him catch up. I took a bit of notes for him and went over his work with him after. Going to lunch, he walked me there, and told me, "You're actually really smart, Luce!" I probably did something stupid, like blush and stammer thanks, but honestly I don't remember my reaction.

I went to my science class for the first time, and apparently Natsu is in that class with me. I was more excited than I was willing to admit. If that wasn't enough, he talked the teacher (Bob-sensei or something) into letting me sit next to him. Gajeel was in the class too and they argued- a lot! A shady guy with dark hair kept stealing glances at Gajeel, and a trio of guys with matching club marks were making a row of girls swoon. Ugh.

"Luce!" Natsu, after class, followed me down the hall. "Where you going?"

"History," I replied, "With Levy and Erza."

"YA! You've got me too!" He smiled and I grinned back. "I'm all fired up!"

History turned out to be fun. There was a huge group of Fairy Tail members- Gray, Natsu, Erza, Levy, Cana the drinking girl, Kinana, and another guy with spiky blond hair introduced as Laxus. It was a hilarious class- the teacher, Gildarts-sensei, was Cana's father, and he joked around a lot. Natsu and him seemed to be close. There were a few other people, obviously, two boys from the 'wild' group, one guy who tried to assualt me on the streets (I sat as far away from him as possible) a girl with wavy light pink hair that reached her waist, even in a pony tail, a short girl with red hair in braids, a large girl with loopy black hair and a nice laugh, and a tall guy with spiky white hair. We barely got any work done, but I laughed so much I couldn't care less.

The bell rang to symbolize the end of the day and I left the class with Levy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu. We stopped at a group of lockers, where Erza, Gray, and Natsu were, then my locker and Levy-chan's as well. "Today was a good day!" I said happily as all five of us gathered outside the school doors.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Any day with school is NOT a good day."

"I have to agree with Lucy," Erza said, "Not a single disturbance."

"Speak for yourselves!" Levy sighed. "I've got a lot of homework tonight!"

I laughed and hugged her. "Maybe if you hadn't copied Gajeel's notes for him, you would have no homework tonight!"

"Do I sense a crush?" Erza leaned in towards the blushing bluenette, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Gray and Natsu slid away awkwardly and began to argue (over something ridiculous, I'm sure).

"No!" Levy squealed. "I'm just trying to be a nice friend!" She glanced at her wrist. "Oh! Look at the time, I've got to go, see you tonight at the club, everyone!" We waved as our short friend took off across the yard.

Erza smiled and shook her head. "She wasn't even wearing a watch." I giggled.

" _Well,_ if it wasn't this one's favourite blonde bimbo."

I flinched. I knew that voice. Kyõka.

And indeed, there she was, her helmet glistening as if it had been freshly polished. The short girl with the bunny ears was giggling off to her left, and the Minerva girl was standing to her right. A bit farther back, the girl in the robe with long black hair was carrying a stack of books. As she saw the encounter, she turned away awkwardly. I fidgeted nervously.

"What do you want, Kyõka?" Erza demanded coldly, placing a hand on my shoulder, as if to remind me she was there.

Kyõka held up her hand, like she was examining her nails, but they were encased in the metallic glove. "Just seeing in newbie recovered from this one's attack."

"Lay off, Kyõka," Erza started, but Minerva's eye caught my bandages that poked out from under my cardigan sleeve.

"Oh! Little bitch hasn't recovered yet," she taunted.

I flinched again. "Shut up!"

Bunny girl cackled. "Ah, she's grown a backbone! Fa fa fa…"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I repeated forcefully, before turning around and marching over to Gray and Natsu. As much as curiosity wanted me to, I refused to look back. Instead I glanced at Erza, who was now standing beside me, smiling softly.

Gray blinked at me. "Did we miss something?"

I face-palmed and Erza slapped them both. "Idiots. Complete and utter idiots."

"Heyyyy! What did we do?" Natsu whined.

"Or, what you _didn't_ do," I corrected. "Erza, would you like to see my apartment?"

 **Frost: Ta da!**

 **Natsu: …What did I miss?**

 **Gray: Yeah, what gives?**

 **Erza: Rocking the title chapter, Frost.**

 **Lucy: Agreed!**

 **Levy: I also agree. *glares angrily at Gajeel***

 **Gajeel: Eh?**

 **Erza: I sense a crush!**

 **Levy: EEP!**

 **Frost: Play nice, guys. Remember to?…**

 **Lucy: Review!**

 **Erza: Favourite!**

 **Gray: Follow!**

 **Natsu: Review!**

 **Lucy: ...I already said that, Natsu!**

 **Natsu: …Oops?**

 **Lucy: Oblivious, I swear…**


	9. Partners

**A Fairy Tail Story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites! I am really glad you're enjoying the story :)**

 **~Chapter 9: Partners~**

 **Normal POV**

About a month into the school year things started to get chilly. It was early October, and the leaves were falling in waves of orange, red, and yellow. It was getting colder and colder, all signs that Halloween was soon to come. Fairy Tail was in the Halloween mood- Kinana and Lucy decorated, Natsu jumped out at people in attempts to scare them, he brawled with Gray, typical. It was October 13th, and the club was already celebrating. Go figure.

To Lucy's relief, Mirajane, Lisanna, and their brother Elfman were due back from their vacation in a week and a half. She had worked overtime- sure, it payed a lot, but sometimes it was nice to sit back and relax. She had much more money than she planned on, so she opened a bank account and began saving. In three years, she would hopefully be in a good university.

The following day, the fourteenth of October, was a Thursday, so typically it was a school day. Lucy took notes alongside Levy in business, who until recently had finally mustered up enough courage to slap Gajeel to take his own notes. About a week ago, Erza had caught Levy tutoring Gajeel in what he had missed. Erza kept it to herself, but used every available opportunity to pair the two together.

Gajeel had been slightly surprised that Levy stood up for herself. However, he was only fazed for a moment before he grinned and said, "Sure, Shrimpy."

"Shrimpy?!" Levy spluttered. "I'm not _that_ short!"

Then Gold Mine told them to shush and the rest that class was boring.

Nowadays, Levy's new official nickname was Shrimpy, from Gajeel. Gajeel still took his own notes, but was still just as grumpy. So on October 14th, nothing new and exciting happened for Lucy in her first class. Sighing tiredly, as the bell rang, she dragged her way to her next class.

"Now," Makarov-sensei started, "listen up, brats. You carry the x…" And math carried on as usual.

Lucy followed along as best she could, but it was slightly difficult. Math was never her _strongest…_ but she was still very good at it. Typically science and english were her best (and favourite) courses. After class, Makarov-sensei assigned homework, and the kids pounded out into the hallway.

"Natsu, Lucy, please hang on for a second," the short old man said, causing Lucy to stumble up to his desk. Natsu sighed and slumped against the wall.

"What do you want, Gramps? I'm missing lunch," Natsu complained.

Makarov sighed. "I've noticed that Natsu is falling behind in class." To this, Natsu rolled his eyes. "Lucy, you are probably the top student in this class." Lucy blushed. "And I want all of my children (Lucy learned he called his students his children about a week into the semester) to succeed and thrive. Lucy, I hear you are in the Fairy Tail club."

Lucy nodded slowly. "Excellent!" The old man beamed. "I'll have you know I'm the founder."

The blonde gawked. "Oh my god! I, uh…"

"Speaking of which, you brats need to cut down on the damage! Do you know how many bills I've had to pay, paperwork to sort out?" Lucy laughed nervously. Natsu sighed and tucked his hands behind his head.

Makarov sighed. "Nevertheless, because you are in the same club, Lucy, I would like you to tutor Natsu and help him anyway you can."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," he responded. Natsu wasn't even paying attention. "I want what's best for my children. Of course, you will get extra credit, if you wish."

"Oh, uh, yes!" Lucy stammered. "That sounds fine!"

"Great!" The little man hopped down into his desk seat and sighed. "Now to finish more paperwork. Off you go." Lucy nodded good bye and she and Natsu exited the class.

"LUNCH!" Natsu hollered, stampeding down the staircase.

Lucy watched him go before snapping out of shock. "Wait! Natsu!" But he was already gone. Smiling to herself, the Heartfilia girl trotted down the staircase. However, her friends didn't exactly know what her last name was. Heartfilia was a big industry, and the run-away girl was definitely going to cause confusion down the line. Heartfilia was so well known Lucy couldn't bear to share her last name- if she did, she would definitely be known as a run away- just last week, she caught a news article about Jude Heartfilia's missing daughter. Jude declared she might have been kidnapped. Lucy had swallowed nervously and left the store before anyone could recognize her.

Not wanting to be known as the rich-loaded-run-away-snob, Lucy kept the secret to herself.

Today on the lunch menu, Lucy nibbled on chicken fingers and fries. Gray got into an argument with Gajeel and Natsu, and in the process, a table was destroyed, an innocent boy got a black eye, and something caught on fire. Natsu ended up missing science class because he was stuck in the office. Gajeel was also absent. Wanting to be a good friend, Lucy collected extra worksheets for Natsu and took a few extra notes. _Now I know how Levy-chan feels,_ Lucy thought frustratedly as she tried to draw a complicated diagram of an atom.

History class started without Lucy. She encountered Neo-Minerva, alone, and for the first time in a month, they had an argument, if you could call it that.

For the last month, the group had avoided the blonde, and if they did see her, stuck up their noses and whispered, "slut" under their breath. Lucy ignored it. Now Minerva had the nerve to shove Lucy in the hall. In response, Lucy slammed her history textbook over her opponent's head. The crowd of people that formed giggled quietly but immediately stopped once Minerva stood up again angrily. "You're in for it, bitch-" she started, but Lucy, very childishly, stuck her tongue out at Minerva and walked off, glaring at the floor, yet smirking slightly. She was very satisfied to hear the chorus of laughter behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Gildarts-sensei!" She called as soon as she stepped foot in the class. Everyone turned to stare at her. Lucy, feeling an awful lot like a specimen in a cage, squirmed under their gaze, and stared at the floor. Looking up, she found Natsu's face in the crowd and smiled at him. Erza waved quietly and Gray nodded her way.

Gildarts huffed. "Mind telling me why you're late?"

"Umm…" The blonde gulped nervously. "I, uh…"

"We ain't got all day, Lucy."

"ImetupwithMinervaandshepushedmeandwekindofsortoffought."

"…what?"

Lucy calmed herself and spoke slower. "I had an unfortunate encounter in the halls with someone I was trying to avoid, and it didn't end well."

Gildarts raised his eyebrows. "Did they hit you?"

"Just a shove…"

"Did you hit them back?"

Deciding honesty was best for this situation, and not wanting to lie to a teacher in front of her class, Lucy gulped down her fear and said, "I smacked her on the head with my textbook."

There was a bout of giggling through out the class. To Lucy's surprise, Gildarts tilted his head back and laughed. "See, those textbooks can be useful!"

"W… What? I'm not in trouble?"

"Nope! You're finally learning!"

Confused yet relieved, Lucy slid into her seat next to Natsu. The pink-haired Fairy Tail member grinned at her. "He used to be a Fairy Tail member," Natsu explained excitedly. "He was the one who added 'tail' to the name."

Lucy nodded along, recounting the time she first saw the black-marked 'tail' on the club sign. "All right, classy-o!" Gildarts rumbled. "To the library!"

"LIBRARY!" The class chorused. Everyone grabbed their book and stampeded to the library. Erza stopped to make sure Lucy was okay, Levy gave her a catch-up of what she missed in the five minutes, Gray gave her a high-five. Cana grinned at her and reminded Lucy she wanted her regular tonight- four barrels of beer. Lucy rolled her eyes but nodded.

"All righty, all righty, sit your bums down," Gildarts slurred, obviously slightly drunk. _They really let him teach in this condition?_ Lucy thought miserably. "History project." The class groaned. "Write a history of any Egyptian god of your choice, with a partner, chosen by this wonderful method!" He produced a black top hat. The class stared blankly at it. Gildarts sighed. "I pick a name from the hat, that person comes up and chooses their partner- from the hat. Got it?"

"Yep!" The class cheered. Lucy nervously glanced over to see one of the guys who assaulted her many weeks ago. Through attendance she learned his name was Milo. Hoping she was with anyone but him, Lucy focused on the teacher.

"Lyon!" Gildarts called. Lyon Vastia sauntered up to the front and made a large show of picking a name. Lyon read out the name of Gray, and both seemed rather upset to be partners. After much arguing, Lucy noted, and Lyon begrudgingly went off to work with him. Gray seemed equally displeased. Gildarts drew another name. "Erza!"

Erza smirked. Several people in the room shuddered and sulked down in their seats. Erza could have her scary moments. Erza plucked a slip of paper. "Rocker."

One of the 'wild' guys shuddered. "No! No! Anyone but the scary red-head!"

" _You,_ fine yet ignorant sir, need to learn some respect!" Erza declared. Everyone silently prayed for Rocker as he was dragged off by Erza to work on a project for the Egyptian god of cake.

Gildarts laughed quietly. "Levy McGarden."

Quiet little Levy pulled out Meredy's name, the girl with the long pink hair. Risley and Beth were partners, then Cana and Laxus. Lucy fidgeted nervously as Natsu went up to pick a name.

Natsu's face broke out in a grin. "Luce!"

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. She and Natsu shared a high five and trotted off to find a computer. Plopping herself down, Lucy grinned and stared at Natsu. "What god do you want to do?"

Natsu, predictably, shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well," Lucy said thoughtfully. "Your name means 'summer', right? Natsu means summer? Well, the god of the sun was Ra. Why don't we do him for our project, because it has a bit of a connection?"

Natsu grinned. "You're smart, Luce!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly. "I try!"

"I'm so happy I get to work with you!" Natsu exploded. Lucy blushed. "You're one of the smartest people in the class!"

Shaking herself for being stupid, Lucy sighed. "Is that all I am? Your answer key?" She lightly punched Natsu in the arm, only half joking.

Natsu's eyes seemed to widen in horror. "Lucy, no way! You're so much fun!" He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "And we're a team, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered, "a team…"

Natsu's smile vanished. "You said someone shoved you?"

"Minerva," Lucy said quickly. It felt so good to let it all out, to her best friend. Is that what he was? Her best friend? "She pushed me, so I hit her on the head and stuck my… tongue out at her." Burning in shame, Lucy ducked her head.

But to her surprise, Natsu laughed. "Lucy, that's priceless!" He grinned and wrapped her in a warm, tight hug. "That's my girl."

Face burning, Lucy hugged him back. The hug was so warm, so friendly, and Lucy felt nothing but safe. Burying her head in his shoulder, Lucy sigh blissfully. "Yeah, I guess I am."

 **Frost: NALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **Erza: Even I must admit they're cute.**

 **Lucy: Hey!**

 **Natsu: Gahaha, you're so funny when you're embarrassed, Luce!**

 **Lucy: *blushes***

 **Gray: I don't want to work with ice brat!**

 **Lyon: Feelings are mutual.**

 **Gray:** _ **Since when did you get here?!**_

 **Levy: Don't forget to?…**

 **Erza: Follow!**

 **Natsu: Favourite!**

 **Lucy: Review!**

 **Frost: My favourite chapter by far… *sighs blissfully and starts writing more Nalu fanfiction***

 **Lucy: OVERKILL!**


	10. Crushes

**A Fairy Tail Story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **You guys are all fabulous, amazing, and fabulously amazing :D**

 **~Chapter 10: Crushes~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Sighing to myself, I slammed my yellow locker door shut and twisted the lock back to 0. Hitching my bag over one arm, I navigated through the large halls to find my way outside. I saw white hair, and Mirajane immediately popped into my mind, but when the girl got closer, the hair was shorter. I think it was Yukino or something. Mentally hitting myself for my stupidity, I sped up a bit and got outside the school doors and into the yard.

Looking right and left, I didn't find Natsu or Gray or Erza or Levy or anyone I knew and wanted to talk to for that matter. Shrugging to myself, I told myself to have some patience for once and I plunked down on a bench. Fishing through my bag, I pulled out my writer's pad and a pencil.

I've always wanted to be a writer. Ever since my mother gave me a note pad and paper for my fifth birthday, I never wanted to doodle or draw like a normal kid. I wrote down anything and everything. I made little stories about me going on adventures and finding treasure and saving the day. When my mom died, it was my escape to another world from my strict father.

I tapped my pencil eraser on the sheet and bit my lip. I was writing an adventure story. I was about to explain a scene where two of the main characters argue with each other. Sighing, my eyes gazed upon other people for inspiration.

A couple argued by the school doors. I craned my neck towards them and listened.

"Why are you always… so arrogant!" The girl screamed in frustration. She had long, bright pink hair and a headband with cat ears. She was dressed in a simple black dress with a deep v-neckline and a pink tank underneath, with a pink belt and black boots. Intrigued, I scribbled down.

 _ **The girl tucked an end of hair behind her ear. "Why… Why are you always so ignorant?" She asked, calm yet frustrated. The boy sighed.**_

I watched some more. The guy had spiky black hair that hung down by his chin, with a blue coloured shirt and black jacket over top. "You're so irresistible," the guy mumbled. "Yet so whiny and demanding."

"Whiny? Demanding? All I want is you, my love!" The girl declared.

I stuck out my tongue. _A bit too sappy and weird for me!_

" _ **Hey, all you do is complain and order people around!" he protested. The girl gawked at him.**_

" **I** _ **complain?**_ **I** _ **order people around? I'm not like that!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "And you know it!"**_

 _ **Sighing awkwardly, the boy ran and hand through his spiky hair. "Look, I didn't mean it-"**_

" _ **No, I think you did," she whispered back. "I think you meant it." Turning on her heel, the girl marched away to**_

"Pretty neat stuff there, Lucy."

"GRAY! KYAAAAA!"

The raven-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "What you writing about?"

"Stuff! Just stuff!" I claimed wildly, scrambling to shove my notebook in my bag. "Nothing of importance!" I clipped my bag shut and stood up quickly. "Where's everyone else?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Do you write stories?"

"What? No!" But I think my blush gave it away. "Not at all…"

Gray chuckled mildly. "What do you write about?"

I was searching for an answer when my saviour's voice sounded from behind me. "Lu-chan! There you are-"

"Levy-chan!" I spun and wrapped her in a bear hug. "It is SO good to see you!"

I spotted Levy casting a confused glance at Gray, who merely smirked and shrugged. Pretending I saw nothing, I turned back and forth between the two. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Here!" Erza marched out of the crowd, binder in hand, Natsu trailing after her.

"What took you guys so long?" Gray asked.

Erza's eyes sparkled. "My history partner was not up to scratch, so I had to teach him a lesson." Scarily, she smiled- _smiled_ \- as she recalled the event. "Ah, yes, he should recover by next Christmas."

I sweat-dropped and Levy laughed nervously beside me. Poor Rocker, the unfortunate soul who got Erza as a history partner. "Rest in peace, Rocker," I muttered under my breath.

"So!" Erza said. "We all at the club tonight?"

"Nowhere I'd rather be," I said dreamily.

All five of us decided to walk back to the pub together. I walked in line with Erza. "So," I said quickly, "I thought Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were supposed to be back a month ago or something."

Erza chuckled. "I got a note from Mirajane. Apparently, she got a modelling offer she couldn't refuse, so they decided to stay on vacation for a while longer. They should be back soon."

I nodded. "Great. It's a lot for me and Kinana to handle."

"In advance, I would like my usual, please," Erza said strictly. "With two strawberries."

I giggled. "Sure."

" _And,"_ Erza continued. "I saw you and Natsu sharing a warm embrace in history today."

And that's when my face burned scarlet.

"N… No!" I squealed. "It wasn't like that! Not at all! We just- just stuff! Nothing important! Nothing!" I squabbled some more, waving my hands in the air frantically.

Erza smirked. "You seemed to be enjoying it."

"ERZA!" I hollered, trying not to alert Gray and Natsu of our conversation.

"Do I sense a crush?" Erza said, leaning in.

"What? No! NO!"

Erza tsk-tsked. "Lucy, I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me."

I swallowed nervously. _Do I have a crush on Natsu? With his pink shaggy hair and whacky smile, he's hard not to like. He's different, not afraid to draw attention to himself, eager… He has an adorable smile, I'll admit. He's fun, always been there for me, and super sweet- yet probably the most oblivious guy I've ever met. I have so many reasons to thank him._

I smiled to myself. "Yeah," I replied honestly. "I think I do."

Erza squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! I so called it! Yes, Mira! In your face, Cana!"

"What?…"

Erza sensed my confusion. "Mira and I have been having many conversations. Shipping people in the guild is one of our favourite past times. She asked him to show you around for a reason, didn't she?"

" _WHAT?!"_ I screeched. "She just saw me and went like…" I snapped my fingers dramatically. _"…that?"_

"Mmhmm!" Erza nodded. "I must say, you two are adorable. When you left on the first day to go back home, we knew it was a mistake right off the bat, and so we asked Natsu to go find you and he was too lazy so Gajeel finally said he would, and thats when he found you outside, and then Natsu barrelled out. Mira and I realized only as soon as you left that you might not know about Twilight Ogre-"

"Who's Twilight Ogre?"

"A club known for kidnapping and doing horrible things to girls."

"Oh… That explains a lot."

"Anyways, we sent him after you, because we figured you might get in trouble. Didn't want to send absolutely everyone and overwhelm you." Erza sighed dreamily. "Plan into phase three!"

"YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!" I bellowed. Gray and Natsu turned around to stare at us. Blushing heavily, I screamed, "NOTHING!" And marched past them, storming into the guild in an attempt to find a bathroom. I needed to tone down my cheeks.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

"I told you Cana, that she and Gray weren't going to be together," Erza said smugly as she slipped into a seat beside the drunken girl. "She likes somebody else!"

Cana spat out her booze and slammed the mug on the table. "Why haven't I heard of this earlier? Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's-" Erza turned to see a bright red me in my waitressing apron slam a barrel of beer onto the table. I had heard enough. "Drink up," I said tiredly. I gently set down a piece of strawberry cake on the table for the red-head. "For you, Erza." Desperately, I glanced pleadingly at Erza, the _please don't tell,_ look. Erza understood and smiled.

"Nobody of importance, Cana," I heard Erza dismiss, but Cana didn't seem to care. She was already chugging her beer.

 **Frost: AWWWWWWWWW**

 **Lucy: Erza, you better not tell.**

 **Natsu: Tell what?**

 **Gray: Tell what?**

 **Erza: I have the power! *eyes gleam***

 **Frost: You two are adorable *smirks dreamily***

 **Lucy: Yeah, yeah, Frost. Thanks a lot. Don't make my heart shatter, will you?**

 **Frost: No promises. Remember to?**

 **Erza: Follow!**

 **Lucy: Favourite!**

 **Natsu: I won't say anything until you tell me what it is!**

 **Frost: Natsu, don't make me bring out the frying pan.**

 **Natsu: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Study Buddies

**A Fairy Tail Story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I really, honestly, true to god love you guys. You guys are some of the best people in this fandom. Love you all *heart emoticons***

 **~Chapter 11: Study Buddies~**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Mira _should_ be back tomorrow, right?" I asked hesitantly. It was Friday, and their return was supposed to have happened a bit less than a month ago. But Mirajane got a modelling contract and stayed there for a while, and her siblings decided to do the same. Lisanna, apparently, even did some modelling too. Kinana and I eagerly awaited their return- I was working overtime to keep up with the orders.

Kinana nodded her purple head. "They should. Their flight lands at the Magnolia Airport at 7 pm tomorrow night, so we were all thinking of going to greet them." _Sounds good,_ I thought. I missed Mira a lot, more than I would admit.

I thrust a soapy hand into the sink and pulled out a plate. Scrubbing with the cloth, I spoke over my shoulder. "Natsu's here, right?"

"Yep!" Kinana called. "Why?"

"I've got to tutor him tonight," I explained, shifting the plate into the clean rack and scavenging for another one. Makarov-sensei put a lot of responsibility in me to make Natsu do better with math. _I can only do my best,_ I reassured myself. I fished out the last few forks, and after wiping them clean, turned back to Kinana. "I'm beat. I should go now."

My friend nodded. "Sure. Good luck with Natsu!"

Rolling my eyes, I marched into the club room. As usual, the room was packed and loud. Erza was threatening Gray at sword point (gulp) Natsu was yelling at Macao and Wakaba, Wendy was playing with her kitten Carla, Gajeel was pretending to be interested in what Levy was talking about. Smirking, I stepped forward. "Natsu?"

The club was too loud and nobody heard. Well, except Wendy. "Lucy-san!" She squeaked. "Are you looking for Natsu-nii?" I nodded. I found out a few weeks ago that Wendy was Natsu's younger sister (both adopted) as well as Gajeel, as much as Natsu and Gajeel hated to admit it.

"I found him, but it's so loud in here," I complained.

Wendy smiled. "Oh, Lucy-san, just yell. They're never going to see you anyways unless you want to fight." She giggled nervously. "Typical Natsu-nii."

I giggled back. Wendy was literally the sweetest child to ever live. Kind, sweet, and she could never say a mean word about anyone. She and I talked about Natsu all the time- she suspected my crush but was nice enough not to ask about it.

I thought about what Wendy said. Then, sucking in my breath, I screeched, "NATSU!" at the top of my lungs. To my surprise, many people stopped their arguments/brawls/sleeping to stare at me. This was a bit more than I bargained for.

"Natsu!" I commanded, surprising myself. "We're leaving!"

And Natsu, of course, was stubborn. "But I don't wanna!"

"Natsu Dragneel," I growled. "NOW."

He gulped. "Coming!" He waved a quick bye, smiled good-naturedly, and followed me out the door. Wendy smiled at me and I smiled back as we turned down the street.

"So we've got studying to do," I explained quickly. "I can probably go through that worksheet we got today and the textbook work from yesterday, if we're lucky."

Natsu went ballistic. "Wait, you're tutoring me?!"

"Yeah," I said slowly, blinking. "You were there when Makarov-sensei asked me to."

He huffed. "Nope. Don't remember."

"Natsu!" I protested. "What is your grade in math sitting at right now?"

"Erm," he muttered sheepishly, scuffing his foot on the sidewalk, "I'm at a 90 %."

I gaped. "I'm at a 95 %! Wow, you're doing awesome-"

"Luce, I'm kidding," he snickered. My cheeks heated as he laughed. "You're so fun to annoy!"

I swatted him. "Yeah, yeah. So what're you really at?"

He cocked his eyebrows and smirked. "Guess."

"I hate guessing games!" I whined. Natsu smirked. As soon as I realized he wasn't going to say anything, I guessed. "72 %."

He whistled softly. "Lucy, you've got too much faith in my grades."

"Natsu!"

"I'm at 57 %."

"NATSU!"

"What?"

"Let's hurry up! I'm bumping you up to a 70 at least!"

"Luce-"

"No buts!"

I dragged the pink-haired stubborn boy up into my apartment. Aquarius raised her eyebrows as we passed but didn't say anything. I pulled him up to my apartment room, closed the door, and sighed. "Natsu, I'm going to make some tea, or else I won't survive the night. You want anything?"

He shrugged. "Surprise me."

"Okay!" I called as I bustled into my kitchen.

I slaved away for five minutes preparing tea and a tray of cookies. As I brought them out, I yelled for the pink-haired nuisance. "Natsu! I've got snacks!"

"Great!" I found him sitting at my kitchen table, so I put down the tray and went to grab my math book. Once I did, I turned around, and Natsu had already drained his cup of tea and three cookies had mysteriously vanished. "Natsu!"

He shrugged again. "I was hungry!"

Trying to put up with it, I slid into the seat next to his. "All right. What do you know about math so far?"

"That Gramps is trying to get back together with his 'x' and he wants us to do it instead."

I sweat-dropped. "Natsu… just, no."

Slowly, we got something done. An hour of arguing, cookies, tea, and hair elastics (don't ask) later, I had actually taught Natsu how to do something. Slowly, he learned something (I hope) and we continued.

The evening wasn't even too bad. Natsu complained a lot, sure, but we got stuff done. I was really pleased with the outcome. "Good job, Natsu," I said in relief. "Tomorrow we can-"

"TOMORROW?" Natsu yelped. "Do we have to do this every day?"

I glared at him. "After we have the test Monday, I'll see how often we need to do this. Makarov-sensei put his trust in me to help you pass, so that's what I'm going to do."

He looked the slightest bit surprised. "Fine." He checked the clock on the wall. "Man, it's, like, 11."

"What?" I gasped. "Wow, we've been going on a while." I yawned, the caffeine that kept me going for the evening slowly draining out of my system.

Natsu grinned. "Luce, you look like you're gonna collapse!"

"Probably am," I muttered tiredly. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, twenty minutes from here," Natsu said cheerfully. "I'll walk home."

I nearly spat out the last bit of tea I was sipping. "No way I'm letting you walk home at this hour. I'd be a horrible friend." I shook my head. "And the weather's really horrible." I was right; the wind was howling and the faintest trace of snow could be seen.

Natsu sighed. "I'll be fine Luce! You worry too much!" He leaned back in his chair, a scowl plastered on his face.

"I know, but I'd be a bad friend if I let you go at this hour."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Natsu leaned forwards. "Think this stuff through, Luce!"

I blushed. "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

I expected a laugh, a pause, or something other than what I got. But Natsu chuckled. "Oh, Luce, you're silly."

"I'm serious!" I squeaked. "You can have the couch!"

He shrugged. "Okay, fine."

I got out an extra blanket and a couple pillows and set up a makeshift bed on the couch. Yawning, Natsu collapsed onto the cushions as soon as I finished. "Thanks, Lucy. You're the best."

Smiling softly, I placed another blanket on top of Natsu. "No problem, Natsu." Then I yawned and stumbled to my room, eager for sleep. _What a fun night…_

 **Natsu: I hate studying!**

 **Erza: Oooo Lucy moving forward in this relationship**

 **Lucy: ERZA!**

 **Frost: Already staying over, huh…**

 **Frost + Erza: *high five***

 **Lucy: YOU made this happen, Frost!**

 **Frost: Did I? Good for me.**

 **Erza: FOLLOW!  
**

 **Gray: FAVOURITE!**

 **Natsu: Fav- Ice Brain! What are you doing here?!**

 **Lucy: Review!**


	12. The Perfect Saturday

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows, and favourites :)**

 **~Chapter 12: The Perfect Saturday~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, stretching my hands out in a stretch. Humming quietly to myself, I listened to the birds chirping as I slipped out of my pajamas and threw on a blue and white top with a blue skirt and brown boots. I combed out my hair and stared outside- the sun was shining and the ground was sprinkled with a light layer of snow. I sniffed the air and sighed blissfully.

Wait, was that smoke?

I burst out of my room and saw smoke, tons of grey smoke, billowing up from my oven. Natsu's back was facing me and he seemed to be holding a frying pan in his hand. Messes of batter and cooking utensils scattered the counters.

 _"NATSU!"_

He turned around with an ever-so innocent expression on his face. Then he grinned. "Morning, Luce!"

"What have you done to my kitchen?!" I spluttered, frantically grabbing a cloth and wiping up some spilled batter.

Natsu held up a spatula. "I was making you breakfast!"

I was so shocked I nearly dropped my cloth as I turned to face him. "...You're making me breakfast?"

"Yeah!" He seemed so enthusiastic as he produced a plate of well-browned but not yet burnt pancakes. Several extremely crispy strips of bacon were at their side, and a half filled glass of orange juice was sitting at the counter. He didn't seem at all fazed by my facial expression.

I relaxed. "Natsu, that's really sweet of you. But you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did!" He exclaimed. "You gave me treats last night, and you let me stay here. So I need to thank you somehow." He raked a hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. "Well, I gave you the less-burnt pancakes. I kept the black one for myself." Natsu gestured wildly to a plate stacked with a dozen pancakes, all black.

I giggled softly. Then the fire alarm in my room started blaring. Natsu jumped, abandoning the few pancakes that remained on the pan. "I'll get it!" As he raced towards the frantic beeping noise, I switched off the burner for the oven, took the pancakes off the pan, and moved the pan so it could cool.

Facing the disaster zone once again, I sighed dramatically at the mess the pink-haired idiot had made. But he had good intentions, and it was extremely sweet. I grabbed an extra glass and filled them both to the brim, setting them on the clean dining table with plenty of napkins. Shifting my plate of four pancakes and Natsu's of fifteen onto the table, I snatched some silverware and the maple syrup bottle from the refrigerator and set them sown on the table. I beamed as the beeping stopped and the pinkette faced me. "Breakfast's ready!"

"Yay!" Natsu smoothly plunked himself down in a seat and started gobbling down his pancakes. I cut a piece off one and sunk my teeth into it.

"Hey, these are pretty good." My eyes widened. "Did you put chocolate chips in these?"

He nodded, cheeks full. "You thad da ful bag so I foht I could twy."

"Pardon?"

He burped loudly, then grinned. "Sorry, Luce. I said I saw a full bag in the fridge so I thought I could try." He turned back towards the kitchen, acknowledging his mess for the first time. "Should you clean it up?"

I sweat-dropped. _Me, clean it up? You made the mess, moron._ "We're BOTH cleaning it up when we're done." I stabbed another pancake. "After all, the mess will still be there when we get back, right?"

His smile put the sun to shame as he began wolfing down his pancakes. I smiled, new material for my book forming in my mind, and then I ate quickly too.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Natsu hung around for the rest of the day. He helped me clean up and then we went out to the park, where he showed me his favourite spot- a clearing by a large pond. "I've come here since I was little," he had said. "It helps me relax!" It really was a relaxing spot. Natsu ended up splashing me and one thing lead to another- we both left for my house completely soaked.

I shivered on the walk home, so we stopped and he bought me a hot chocolate. It was a really sweet thing to do, and I found myself falling for him more and more. He was such a sweet idiot.

"Natsu!" I called upon entering the house. "Just... sit tight for a minute, I'm going to have a hot shower." He was about to open his mouth to interject when I whipped a finger out at him. "No, you can't make yourself lunch!" He just grinned sheepishly and started going through a list of reasons of why he was totally capable of doing so when I grabbed a fluffy white towel and vanished into my bathroom.

Fifteen extremely relaxing minutes later I emerged from the bathroom wearing a baggy black hoodie and white track pants with pink stars swirling up the side. Ruffling my wet hair with a towel, I stepped foot into the kitchen, pleased to find nothing burning. "Natsu, if you want, you can have a shower-"

But no, instead I found the pinkette sitting at my kitchen table, nose in a book.

Natsu Dragneel was reading.

He was reading!

He finally noticed me. "Oh, hi, Luce! I was working on the math stuff you told me to practice-" he held up a booklet with green scribbling across it- "but I got bored without you I went into your room and found this!" He waved a stack of white lined paper with pencil scrawled over top.

I didn't recognize it until I saw red pen marks in the top right corner.

 _That was my novel._

"KYAAAAAA!" I screeched, zooming over at the speed of the Flash, taking the papers from Natsu and thrusting them behind my back, my cheeks flushing to tomato red. "NATSU DRAGNEEL THAT IS PRIVATE!"

"It's really good, Luce!" Natsu said excitedly, standing up.

I blinked. "What?"

"You did write it, right? Your name was on the top." He scratched the back of his head. "I only read a bit of it but it's really funny!"

I blinked again. "R...Really?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be, Luce?" He stared at me with curiousity brimming in his eyes. "How long have you been writing it? I really liked the part where the girl completely flips out on the guy," Natsu said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Natsu," I nearly whispered. "That means a lot."

He smiled a sweet, loving smile that fit his face perfectly. "Anytime. Now, I'm going to have a shower. If you want we can work on the math stuff after."

Without being able to stop myself, I blurted out, "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?"

"Natsu's trapped in the closet," he said mysteriously. "The trick is lots of duct tape."

I smiled, joining in with the teasing. "Or maybe he's on the roof."

"Or maybe the scary mermaid lady is beating his with her books!" he said dramatically.

I mock-gasped. "Or maybe he's in the oven!"

We both laughed together and I realized this was a perfect way to spend a Saturday.

Natsu vanished a second later to go have a shower, only after saying he wanted to do okay on the math test because otherwise it would look bad on me. I flustered and started stuttering but he only grinned and vanished into the bathroom. Blushing, I started mopping up the soaked floor. When I was done I put my papers back in my writing desk and then screamed loudly into my pillow.

He was perfect.

Sure, a bit dumb, but still insanely cute and funny.

I calmed myself and started whipping up a batch of cookies that I thought he'd appreciate. I'd just gotten them into the oven when Natsu emerged again, towel wrapped around his waist. "Lucy, I just threw my clothes in your dryer before I got in the shower, I'll just grab those."

And so stupid me gawked at him.

 _Gawked._

He was extremely muscular- his arms, and I noticed he had a six pack, a very visible one might I add. I flamed to the colour of Erza's hair and stammered sure, so he left for his clothes. I fanned myself and considered screaming again but decided against it.

Moments later we were at my kitchen table, reviewing algebra work that he'd need to know. He seemed to be getting the gist of it all when the oven beeped.

"I smell cookies!" He cheered, and he dashed for the oven, throwing on oven mitts and pulling out the tray of cookies. Natsu licked his lips. "Luce, you're the best!"

I laughed at his silliness as he tried to eat the cookies first thing. "They need to cool," I explained, "or else they fall apart." Natsu began whining about waiting but we eventually settled into studying again. But after two minutes it was clear he could not concentrate and we ended up devouring most of the batch of cookies. I have Natsu to thank for that.

"So," I said between a mouthful of warm cookie, "Do you want to get lunch and head down to the club?"

"Mmhmm!" he mumbled, and I laughed. He swallowed. "That sounds great! I could go for some lunch on the way."

My smile flickered. He had a huge appetite, and if I had to buy him lunch-

He noticed my expression and immediately started explaining himself. "No, Lucy, this is my treat!"

"Natsu, you don't have to do that-"

"Yeah I do!"

"No-"

"Yep!" Natsu shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth, grabbed my wrist, and began tugging me towards the door. I sighed and grabbed my coat on the way out as well as my keys- we may not be back for a while.

But after a moments thought I realized I'd have it no other way. The perfect Saturday.

 **Lucy: Wow, a chapter where I didn't get hurt or mortally embarrassed!  
**

 **Natsu: Lucy makes really good cookies!  
**

 **Erza: The cookies aren't the only thing he likes... *eyebrow wiggle***

 **Frost: That was the fluffiest chapter I have ever written in my whole life.**

 **Lucy: ERZA!**

 **Natsu: Review!**

 **Erza: Follow!  
**

 **Lucy: Favourite!  
**

 **Frost: Thanks so much for reading!~**


	13. Jealousy?

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Have a good weekend, everybody :) Thank you very much for your reviews! :D**

 **So many chapters, so little time T^T**

 **~Chapter 13: Jealousy?~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Natsu bought me chicken fingers.

On our way to the club, we stopped for lunch at some odd shop where Natsu told me the guy in charge whipped up the best chicken fingers he's every had. So naturally, he bought me some, and I have to admit they were really, really good.

We steered far away from the Twilight Ogre alley. Thank god for that.

And when we made it to the club Natsu kicked open the door, nearly throwing the door off its hinges, and screamed, _"I'm back!"_

Everyone laughed and I smiled softly. Rowdy and reckless as always. I found Levy-chan and made my way over, where we immediately began chatting about stupid boys. Throughout interrogation, I figured out Levy does have a crush- it's Gajeel, from our business class. Now we both know each other's crushes, one way or another.

We partied, joked, and laughed for the rest of the afternoon. This was the best Saturday I could've asked for. Erza mentioned the history project at one point and I had a panic attack and Gray had to remind me it was due in two weeks. I eventually calmed down but I had worried so much about bumping Natsu's math mark I completely forgot about the history project on the Egyptian god.

Later, Erza had somehow managed to hire a limo to take us to the airport. When the limo pulled up at 6:30, the driver paled upon recognizing the address, and looked like he was going to speed off, but Levy and Kinana somehow roped me into adding a bonus tip. He mumbled something about 'if the car was still intact at the end' but nevertheless began driving us to the Magnolia airport.

"AAAAAAAAGH," Natsu moaned loudly, hunching over a trash bin. "I'm gonna hurllllll."

I stared at Natsu absurdly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Transportation's not his thing," Erza smiled, "He has severe motion sickness. He'll survive."

I sighed. "Of all people, Natsu has motion sickness." When I looked over I saw Gajeel, head tilted out the window, green in the face. "Him too?!"

"Genetic thing or something," someone grumbled. Wendy looked around nervously, as if she was going to keel over in an instant, but Erza patted her head of blue hair and the girl visibly relaxed.

Everyone chattered on the way to the airport, including me. I ended up giving Natsu a massage, which seemed to visibly help, but Erza was flitting her eyes between the two of us. Someone mentioned something about cake in the back fridge and Erza was gone; but the cake soon was splattered all over the limo. Arriving at the airport fifteen minutes later, the driver seemed surprised the limo was still intact.

"Mira texted me," Erza said suddenly. "Their flight landed a minute ago!"

Everyone cheered and bustled towards the gate they were supposed to arrive from. Impatiently waiting, one minute passed.

Then two.

Then three.

"They should be here," Erza murmured, "in another minute. They've got to get baggage and go through customs and-"

"Guys!"

"MIRAJANE!"

There was a stampede for the white-haired family as they emerged from the doorway, hands clutched on black and white bags. Elfman roared with delight and crushed Gray and Natsu under his grip. Lisanna and Kinana squealed and shared an enthusiastic hug. Mira, however, made a bee-line for me, which surprised me. She wrapped her arms around me and squealed. "You're still here!"

"Of course I am!" I squealed back. We embraced for a quick second before she pulled away and turned to Erza.

Erza nodded. "Your suspicions were correct."

"YES!" Mira screeched loudly, pumping a fist and twirling. "I _knew_ it!~ I called it!~"

I knew immediately what they were talking about. "NO!" I yelled, waving my hands in front of my face dramatically. "It's not like that!"

"What's not like what?" Natsu popped up behind me and I jumped.

Mirajane and Erza giggled wildly as my face burned red. "N- Nothing, Natsu!"

He shrugged. "Sure then."

"Natsu!" Lisanna, her short white hair flying by her head, surged forward and wrapped him in a large bear hug that lasted a bit too long for my liking. "How've you been?" She pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, beaming. "Are you keeping up with classes? Let me guess, you want me to tutor you again." She giggled. "Remember when we did that last year-"

Natsu grinned childishly. "Hey, Lis. Actually, Lucy's been tutoring me in math!"

A bit of an awkward tension (that Natsu was unaware of) settled in the area. Lisanna stared at me, and I tipped my chin to the floor, finding my shoes fascinating. I peered up for a second and different emotions passed through her eyes- sadness, anger, confusion, frustration. Her smile faltered. "Thanks, Lucy... He sure needed the help, I guess."

"Yeah," I mumbled, chuckling nervously. "Yeah!"

"Anyways," Erza said loudly, me sending her my silent thanks. "Let's get home."

"Yeah," Kinana said, coming up behind Lisanna. "Lucy and I barely handled it on our own. But she's an amazing worker!"

Lisanna smiled but looked slightly dejected. "Of course she is," I heard her mumble before we scurried away. I turned my smile to a frown. _I really hope this doesn't strike rivalries with us..._


	14. They Know

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews last chapter! Let's continue~**

 **~Chapter 14: They Know~**

 **Lucy's POV**

Two months had passed since the Strauss' got back from their vacation. I've been working less and less, but that's fine with me- I'm still earning enough money to keep my apartment and now I have enough time to continue my novel. My story is going okay, I think- it could be better, could be worse. I'm stuck on one romantic part that just keeps slipping my mind.

It's about Christmas time now. I'm working a bit more so I can buy everyone in the club presents. The club's really getting into the festive spirit too; Erza started decorating at 12:01 am on December 1st. Now it's December 23rd.

School's out, and it had been for a bit less than a week. We get a two week break for the Christmas holidays. The club has a tradition of getting a Christmas tree and everyone sleeping over on Christmas Eve. I've got most of my presents, but I'm still trying to get a few more. I haven't gotten one for Natsu yet- I'm really not sure what to buy him! On top of that, I heard Lisanna saying she was going to get him the best present ever. I don't want to be a rival to her... but I think she likes Natsu too.

In the past two months, I've continued tutoring Natsu. We nearly aced our history presentation and his mark is up to a 78 in math. I'm really happy- Sensei Makarov has kept his word and extra credit has been added!

My father hasn't located me yet. About a month ago I saw the odd article about him searching for his missing daughter. But he has so many people working for him it won't be long.

I headed down to the club in a hurry- I was due for work in five minutes. Skidding across the ice down the street, I slid to a stop in front of the doors, heaved a sigh of relief, and walked in.

The club was in full party time. Erza has a Santa hat on, and Natsu's cat Happy was wearing reindeer antlers that kept sliding off his furry blue head. Gray was shirtless again but Erza was trying to force him into a Santa suit. I saw Mira appear in a sexy barmaid Santa outfit that several club members ogled at. Lisanna appeared in a matching outfit, and I saw her sashay over to Natsu, but the pinky was trying to stick the antlers on Happy's head.

"Do I get to wear one too?" I squealed. Mira noticed me and giggled.

"Of course you do! It's in the back." I sped off like a rocket as soon as I got instructions.

Kinana was already in the back, tugging at the corners of her Santa skirt. "Isn't it too skimpy?"

"I think it's really cute!" I added. "It looks great on you."

The purple-haired girl smoothed down the top and took a deep breath. "Yes. Yeah, it does." She turned around, grabbed a mug of beer, and marched away, leaving me alone to change into my costume. Shrugging and smiling, I slipped out of my everyday clothes and into the Santa costume, which was extremely cute, by the way.

Jumping up, I grabbed a tray and a couple mugs of beer, smiling. It was a wonderful day.

Humming Christmas tunes to myself, I planted a mug of beer to Macao before skipping off again. I spotted Natsu slapping Gray in the face, and Elfman pummeling Loke, the school play boy, and I smirked. It really was a wonderful day-

A newspaper head line caught my eye.

There was a stand of them just outside the club doors. I pushed open the door, exposing myself to the harsh and freezing winds before snatching a paper and darting back inside. The head line made me shiver.

 ** _Jude Heartfilia issues $100, 000 J reward for information on the location of his daughter. Flip to page 4 for pictures and descriptions._**

I squeaked to myself and tossed the paper in the recycling bin, knowing full well what the picture would look like and what the description would be. Lisanna stared at me quizzically and I, blushing red, shook it off and dashed to a bathroom stall.

 _I'm screwed._

I was almost positive soon everyone would have read the article and everyone will recognize me- not to mention the people at school! I started panicking, rocking back and forth all while sitting on the toilet. _I want to stay here. I like my life. I love Fairy Tail. I love who I am now. I don't want to go back._

A tiny voice inside my head spoke. _You should read the rest of the article to know what's going on._

Taking a deep breath, I decided to listen to my inner voice. Staggering out of the stall, I looked right and left before snatching the paper out of the bin again and flipping to page four. Narrowing my eyes I quickly scanned the article.

 ** _Business Man's Daughter Missing!_**

 ** _Jude Heartfilia, the wealthy business man and owner of the Heartfilia estate, is proposing a reward of $100, 000 for any information that could lead to his daughter. Lucy Heartfilia, pictured on the right, is a sixteen year-old blonde girl who was found missing on the morning of September 3rd. She was simply gone from her bedroom, no sign of struggle, bed slept in. Servants report seeing her go to bed but no leaving the room. Mr. Heartfilia suspects a kidnapping for a potential ransom_**

That was as far as I got. There was no real information on me at all, which relieved me, on my whereabouts. I'm sure my father has people everywhere searching for me. I don't want my club mates thinking I'm a spoiled brat who gets whatever she wants, who can get away with whatever she wants. I wanted nothing to do with the Heartfilias anymore.

I heaved a sigh and tossed the paper back in the bin. It landed with a thunk and I scurried away, happy to have a job to distract myself. I wasn't going to let my rude and abusive father ruin my day.

So I walked out, carrying a platter of chicken wings, dunked in barbecue sauce. I tried humming a Christmas tune to myself again,... but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Oi, Luce!" I plunked the platter down to Natsu and he began chowing down on the food like no tomorrow. "Thanks!" He shoved a whole leg in his mouth. "Buf why dif you fo oufsife?"

I blinked. "Pardon?"

He swallowed and burped. "Sorry. Why'd you go outside?"

"Oh!" I said dramatically, fanning myself to prevent the blush creeping up my cheeks. "I, uh, needed, uh, a breath of fresh air! Yeah! I was hot!"

"You sure are," I thought I heard him grumble.

My soul left my body. "P...Pardon?"

"I said," Natsu repeated, "You sure are a weirdo."

"Oh," I breathed. "Well, I should get back to work, uh, bye, Natsu!" I scampered away, blushing like mad, and ducked into the kitchen to pick up another order of fries.

No sooner had I gotten out into the main room again when the worst sight possible greeted my eyes. There was one of my best friends, practically my big sister, Erza Scarlet. And she was reading the newspaper.

She was reading the newspaper.

Oh god!

I quickly started making my way towards her when she turned and looked at me. Her expression was hard and serious and I stopped in my tracks. "Lucy," Erza began. Upon her words the club quieted, making this about ten times worse. _Everyone was staring at us._

"Lucy," Erza said quietly, her voice perfectly clear, "Is this you?"

And she held up the picture of me in the newspaper.

My mind went blank. I had no clue what to do. I started stammering. "Um," I mumbled. "No! Uh..."

But nobody seemed to buy it. Upon surveying the room I realized several other people had a newspaper. Those who didn't were craning their necks to look at the page, page four. I saw a stack of them sitting on a table near by, and the little stand outside empty. Someone had brought them in.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Is your last name Heartfilia?"

The murmurs started up at once and I heard them all clearly.

"She never said her last name."

"Never seen her before the start of the year."

"No clue who her parents were."

"Spoiled rich kid."

As soon as I heard the last words I looked frantically around the room, into Gray's surprised eyes and Levy's shocked face. But Natsu looked dumbstruck.

Tears started escaping my eyes. I couldn't help it. I turned on my heel, in my boots, and sprinted out the door, nearly pushing over a plump man named Nab as I ran by. I threw open the door to the cold swirling wind, but it was odd. I couldn't feel the cold, it suddenly didn't matter to me.

I took off without looking back.

 **Lucy: ...**

 **Gray: ...**

 **Erza: ...**

 **Natsu: ...**

 **Frost: Well, when I forgot about you guys last chapter I thought it was over for you guys!**

 **Lucy: DAMN YOU FROST**

 **Frost: Had to be done. Since nobody else will say it, review!**


	15. You'll Be Fine

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **The feedback last chapter was amazing! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the chapter :3 :D**

 **~Chapter 15: You'll Be Fine~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I ran.

I didn't know exactly _where_ I was going, I just wanted to get away from the club I had called a family. Fear completely took me over and I ran straight down the street, not a care for how cold it was or where I was going. I slowed to a walk and turned a corner when I couldn't run anymore. My chest heaved and I rested my hands on my thighs, panting slightly.

Then I started to feel the cold. Suddenly shivering, I blinked tears out of my eyes and tried to rub the goosebumps off my arms, but to no avail. I was ankle deep in snow that was still falling.

A huge wind picked up and the Santa hat blew off my head. Shivering, I turned back for it, but it was gone in the wind. I sobbed loudly, covered my mouth with one hand, and tried to find my way to my apartment.

Wrong turn.

I saw a few people across the street, dressed in heavy parkas and coats, obviously suited for the weather. I was freezing. Almost positive I was going to catch hypothermia. But I saw one guy across the street that made my blood run colder than it already was.

It was the guy from the first night I was here, who attacked me in the alley.

My heart suddenly threatening to rip out of my chest, I turned the other way to the direction I thought was to home. I heard a pair of foot steps behind me.

Panic started setting in. "No!" I screeched, my teeth chattering. The guy was _chasing after me,_ with a devilish look on his face. I turned and started running, not wanting to be caught. I skidded towards an alley I knew would lead home. But it was dangerous- I should know. Having no other choice I made a mad dash, passing the door and almost reaching the end of the alley.

Then a patch of ice just had to happen.

My boots didn't have very good grip and I slipped on a section of ice that was at the exit to the alley. Crying out as my butt hit the ground, I met snow, and I felt even colder then before. I saw the guy, with his spiky black hair, notice me fallen and walk forward.

 _Not again._

And that was when I got my first stroke of luck that evening.

The guy slipped.

He slipped about a couple meters before me and clonked his head hard, groaning as he hit the ice and then going silent. I would've helped him but under the circumstances I was in no mood to do anything but curl up in a ball and cry.

So that's exactly what I did.

I scooted out of the alley, and with my apartment nowhere in sight, freezing to death, I wrapped my arms around my knees and started to sob.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Natsu's POV**

Lucy had just jolted out of the club. I was confused. She was the daughter of the rich dude, right? Was she kidnapped? Did she run away? Get lost? She seemed to be here willingly. I stood up slowly and swallowed the last of my chicken.

The club was silent for a long minute after Lucy vanished.

I marched towards the exit. "I'm going to find her."

Nobody moved or bothered to stop me. I didn't care. I had a hand on the doorknob when I heard a guy chortle behind me and whisper something.

 _"What did you damn say?!"_ I hollered, whipping around and slamming a palm down in front of the guy. I didn't recognize him, maybe he only came here for the night, I couldn't see a mark. _"What! Did! You! Say?!"_

Everyone jumped and the guy fell over in his chair. "Uh... Um, nothing!"

"I heard you," I threatened, "You said 'spoiled brat', right?"

The man mumbled something incoherent and I slammed my palm on the table again, breaking the legs and sending the table falling. Somebody screamed, I think. "ANSWER ME!"

"I did!" he squawked. "I did, okay?! Happy now!"

"No," I sneered, moving closer, "not at all."

He seemed to get cockier now. "Why?" he taunted. "It's true. I can't believe she took a job here, I bet she was going to mock us for all being orphans while she came from a rich family."

"Lucy," I growled, "would never!" I turned and faced the people I'd known since I was 6. "Is that what you guys think?!"

Nobody answered. Erza spoke up. "Natsu, we can't judge her without knowing the full story, you know that. So we can't assume she's innocent or guilty." I opened my mouth to protest but she continued. "That comes from me as fairness in a person. But I am one of her best friends. I believe she's innocent. Please go get her, Natsu."

"Erza, are you sure?"

I was really surprised to see Lisanna speak up. "I mean, I haven't known her for long... but she never told us her last name to begin with." I gaped as Lisanna gathered confidence with each word. "If we were really her friends, don't you think she would've told us that and trusted us to understand? Does she trust us?"

I was more surprised at the fact people were nodding along like _it made sense._ I shook my head furiously. "Lucy had a reason for hiding what she did. I'm going now." I turned, and with one look back at Lisanna, a strange expression crossed her face. I didn't notice it. I left, grabbing Lucy's coat on the way out.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

"Luuuuuuucy!" I called, cupping my hands to my mouth like a megaphone. "Luce!"

I had been searching for ten minutes and found nothing. I could've followed foot prints but the fresh snow hid hers. Frowning, I realized how cold it was outside. _Maybe Lucy went to her apartment._ I turned down a new street.

Then I saw a figure, clad in a skimpy red Santa suit, huddled by a wall as I turned a corner, skin turning blue in colour and pale blonde hair framing her face.

It was Lucy.

"Luce!" I hollered. I ran over and bent down next to her. Her skin felt ice cold. "Oh my god, Luce, you weirdo." I scooped her up, bridal style, and tucked her as close as I could to my body so she could get my body heat. I grabbed her coat that was hanging over my shoulder and wrapped it around her and started walking, no, running to Lucy's apartment, which thankfully wasn't far.

I pushed open the door and shut it behind me, free of the wind and snow. I saw the mermaid lady from behind the desk poke her head up. "What'd she do now?"

"She's freezing," I said angrily. "She might have hypothermia, help would be nice?!"

Surprisingly the blue-haired lady walked up to Lucy's room with a spare key and let me in. "For hypothermia," she said, "bath, with cold water first then slowly heat it up, or lots and lots of blankets." She shut the door.

Blinking, I shrugged. Deciding I didn't want to embarrass Lucy I brought her to her bedroom and immediately started wrapping her in blanket after blanket, so she looked like a burrito. I fled to the kitchen and got a glass of warm water for her, putting it my the bedside, and slowly started rubbing her arms to warm her up. Her lip colour was slowly returning to normal.

"Hmm," I mumbled. A thought crossed my mind. I opened the blankets carefully and snuggled in next to Lucy, feeling her radiating the cold, but wrapped my arms around her and massaged her arms. Her shivering was slowing.

I smiled. "You'll be fine, Luce."

I swore she smiled back.

Then I drifted off to sleep.

 **Frost: FLUFF FOR EVERYONE**

 **Lucy: KYAAAAAA**

 **Natsu: Fuzzy blankets! Lucy's got, like, fifty of them!**

 **Erza: Something about Lisanna is off.**

 **Frost: You've got that right, Erza. Remember to?...**

 **Gray: Not going to say anything, because I wasn't even in the chapter!**

 **Frost: Well, read Secrets Can Kill, my other story, and trust me, there's loooooooots of Gray!**

 **Gray: ooo...**

 **Erza: Follow!**

 **Lucy: Favourite!  
**

 **Natsu: Reviewwww!**


	16. Where'd the Warmth go?

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thanks for the support lovelies~**

 **~Chapter 16: Where'd the Warmth go?~**

 **Lucy's POV**

I remember cold. I remember shivering and passing out.

I do NOT remember falling asleep with Natsu.

Okay, let me back up. I woke up, feeling much warmer than I did falling asleep, and found Natsu with his arms tucked around my stomach in a bear hug.

Blushing at the proximity, I wriggled around, trying to free myself. "Natsu!" I hissed. "Natsu!" He didn't respond. I pushed his head back but that only forced him to hit his head against my hip. I sighed. _He was so warm!  
_

My situation! My Dad... I sighed upon remembering and finally managed to worm my way out of Natsu's grasp. He mumbled something and I shoved a pillow where I was and he seemed content. Natsu had an adorable expression on his face and was clutching the pillow like it was his lifeline. I smiled softly. Remembering I was cold, I changed out of my Santa costume thing and into a set of black tights, a fuzzy pink sweater, and tall white boots. I grabbed my heaviest jacket.

I turned back to the sleeping pink-haired boy. He mumbled something. "Luce..."

 _Did he say my name?!_ I shook my head. No way.

I grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling. Folding it twice, I tucked it under Natsu's hand, felt his warmth one more time, and then left my apartment. This was something I had to do.

 _I'm sorry, Natsu._

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt myself waking up, slightly chilled. I squeezed the thing I was gripping, which I thought was Luce, but when I opened my eyes it was a cold, fluffy pillow. I sat up in disbelief. "Where'd you go, Luce?" I said aloud. A disregarded piece of paper was sitting on top of the pink bed sheet.

Frowning I opened the note.

 _Natsu;_

 _Thank you for all you help tonight and in the last few months._ _I'm not sure if'll I'll be back, or when. I'm sorry._

 _Fairy Tail was such an amazing experience for me. Tell Wendy she's one of the sweetest kids I know._

 _Tell Gray he was an awesome friend and I'll never forget his stripping habit._

 _Tell Erza she was like the sister I never had and such a role model to me._

 _Tell Cana she was a really good friend._

 _Tell Mirajane she's one of the sweetest people around and made me feel so welcomed._

 _Tell Kinana she was a great friend._

 _And Natsu, you've always been there for me, you've been that shoulder to lean on, you've been that friend I can count on. Thank you so much for everything you and the rest of Fairy Tail has done for me._

 _Natsu, I'm going home._

The paper was signed with her signature name, all in cursive and pretty. But she had added her last name.

Heartfilia.

She dotted her 'i's with hearts.

I felt like a million gazillion emotions were all going to pour out at once. Anger that she had left, with nothing but a note, after everything we had gone through together. Then frustration that I couldn't have stopped her from leaving. Then sadness from the fact that she left. Then... Then...

I gritted my teeth and opened Lucy's window and jumped.

My feet hit the pavement and I sprinted the entire way to the club, throwing open the door to see most of the club. I think it was, what, 10:00 am?

Erza looked at me expectantly, as did everyone else. "Did you find her?"

Then everything snapped at once and I think I exploded.

"I did," I spat, "but she's gone! She went home, and left nothing but a note." I threw it to Erza, who stared at me in disbelief. I glared at everyone in the room. "Nobody did a thing for her! Was Lucy anything but nice to you all?! She's never said a mean word, let alone done anything cruel! HER LAST NAME does not define her! Her actions do! And she did nothing but help and be a good friend to everyone. So why you guys all think all of a sudden she's some witch is stupid. This is not the Fairy Tail I thought it was if we are making assumptions _based on her last name."_

With that said I slammed my fist into the wall out of anger, making a hole clean through the wall. The lightly falling snow hit my fist. I kicked down a table, turned my back, and ran.

I needed to find Lucy.


	17. Saying Good Bye

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Sorry for long wait, writer's block and busyness~**

 **Actually I have no excuse. I just forgot about it. I sorry :(**

 **~Chapter 17: Saying Good Bye~**

 **Lucy's POV**

"The Heartfilia mansion," I told the taxi driver firmly. He nodded, not looking at me, and started to drive. I sighed.

He looked in his rear-view mirror. "Wait, are you-"

"Don't," I interrupted, and thankfully, he didn't, and we sat the whole ride in silence. As thanks, I gave him an extra tip when I left. Pay good work, my father always said. A load of good his words did me now.

Huffing, I strolled up the long, stone path way up to my mansion, my pink suitcase rolling behind me and my brown bag slung over a shoulder. I steeled myself, bracing myself for what had to be done, and found myself staring up at the huge brass door. I slammed my fist three times. Capricorn came to the door.

"I bid you welcome to the Heartfilia Mansion-" his eyes widened when he saw Lucy. "Miss Lucy?!"

I nodded, tears threatening to spill. "I need to talk to my father."

He nodded stiffly. "I... I see. Right this way."

Leading me inside and shutting the door behind me, I gazed around the place I used to call home. The halls seemed empty and cold, like I remembered, the marble floor polished and shining. I trekked away, not waiting for the door man, knowing full well where to go. I lived here, for goodness sakes. Notice the use of past tense.

I walked through the quiet halls, not a spec of dust in sight, everything proper and perfect. And then I found my father's office, not bothering to knock, and I pushed open the door.

There he was.

He was in his suit, looking extremely professional and business-like. He merely arched an eyebrow at the sound of the opening door and didn't bother to look up. "Capricorn, I strictly informed you I was to not be disturbed."

"Fine, I'll leave," I said wryly.

His head snapped up. "Lucy?"

I nodded stiffly. He sighed. "Good, you're back." For a second I actually thought he was happy to see me. Then, "I need to die down a deal with a contractor. In order for this to happen, you need to marry the business owner's son. Without you, the contract wouldn't settle. Where have you been? Did someone kidnap you?"

"Business comes first, then concern for me?" I croaked. "I see how it is."

He shook his head, standing up at his desk. "I am grateful you're back-"

"Because you need me to secure deals and money, right?" I said, raising my voice. "I hate to break it to you, Father, but I ran away."

His eyes widened. Apparently he wasn't expecting that. "Lucy-"

"Don't!" I cried. "I am perfectly happy where I am now. I have a successful job, and school is great." The words flooded out, the things I wanted so bad to say to Mom but couldn't. The things I shouldn't have said to my Dad. "I'm doing great! I have a bunch of great friends where I work, and I've met so many people I now love and care for." I held up my hand, showing off the pink Fairy Tail mark I so proudly displayed. "I'm a waitress at Fairy Tail. I'm a friend there. I'm an equal. Not some use for money."

For the first time, my father was shell-shocked.

"I only came here," I said determinedly, one lone tear falling down my cheek, "to tell you to stay away from me and my friends. Or I will personally go to the newspaper companies and say I ran away from home."

I wasn't one to make threats. But it worked. My father shook his head. "I only wanted what was best for you."

"You wanted what was best for you and your company," I snapped. "Not me. I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail."

I turned on my heel.

I didn't look back.

"Good bye, father."

And with the close of the door, my past was left behind, trapped and held prisoner in that one room I would never return to.


	18. Sticking up for Lucy

**A Fairy Tail story- Magnolia Academy!**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews! Because my Warriors High story is done, I should be able to update this more often. :)**

 **AND PLEASE to an anonymous guest;**

 **I did not say they were in grades 1-4.**

 **I said there were 4 different ages worth of kids in the school.**

 **REVIEWS: Sticking up for Lucy**

* * *

 **Guest:** when's the next chapter

 **How about now :)**

* * *

 **Fairygirl11:** (WARNING THIS WILL BE LONG) ok well I found this story and fell in love with it ur such a great writer! I have been reading this story and I'm realy sorry for not reviewing earlier right now im reading ur other story with Nicole and I have to say I'm addicted to ur writing (hope that donsnt sound to weird anyway soz again for not reviewing for this story befor or ur other story I just thought u wouldn't read it. Well good luck with the rest of the story P.s hurry up and update!

 **Aww thank you so so much! :D**

* * *

 **~Chapter 18:**

 **Lucy's POV**

I stepped out into the cold, into the snow, with only one last backwards glance at Capricorn. He knit his eyebrows. "Will you be okay, Miss Lucy?"

Not 'when will you be back'.

Not 'what happened with your father'.

Just 'will you be okay'.

I smiled, my cheeks rosy. "I'll be fine! I have Fairy Tail!" I took off one of my mittens and held up my Fairy Tail mark.

He smiled sincerely before focusing on something behind me. "Miss Lucy, is that..."

I frowned. What was what? So I turned.

And got completely football tackled by Natsu.

I let out a squeak of surprise as he barreled me over into the snow, my coat starting to soak. We rolled over and fell to a stop. "What was that for?" I squeaked, pulling myself up. I brushed the snow out of my hair before Natsu grabbed my shoulders.

"Lucy! I'm not letting you go back! I'm taking you with me!" His eyes had a fire in them, the reckless, unruly flame that had fired up everyone in the club. "You are not going back there! You're part of Fairy Tail! I will make you stay!"

His voice quieted. "Who'll tutor me?" He asked rhetorically. "Who will punch me whenever I break into your apartment through the window or do something stupid? Who's going to make sure I pass math? And history?"

I tried to get a word in but he continued. "If Fairy Tail doesn't want you back, then they'll just have to change, because they need you back," he coughed. He stared me in the eye. "Lucy, _I_ need you back."

"Natsu," I whispered, so touch that my best friend was saying such things.

"You have good cooking, too," he added as an afterthought.

I flinched of embarrassment (that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me) but recovered and wrapped him in a hug. "Natsu! Natsu, I'm fine. I was just coming to tell my father off." The pinky relaxed, squeezing his arms tightly around me. "He wanted me back to help with business things. He wanted me to marry someone-"

"He WHAT?!" Natsu hissed, smoke almost literally pouring out of his ears.

I shook my head. "It's fine-"

"NO!" he hollered, picking me up. Despite my cry of protest he swung me over a shoulder. "You're not getting married! You're coming with me!"

"Natsu-"

"YOU HEAR THAT?!" he screamed at the mansion. "She's MINE! SHE BELONGS TO FAIRY TAIL! NOT YOU!"

Tears filled my eyes as Natsu started to run away from my old home, me on his shoulder, grumbling the whole time. I laughed and choked through my tears. And I swore I saw Capricorn smiling softly from the doorway, too.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 _ **(December 24th, Fairy Tail club)**_

 **Gray's POV**

We had only stared as Natsu stormed out of the club building, howling winds sealing the door shut. I frowned and spun the straw in my hot chocolate around. "Lucy's not a bad person," I said into the silence.

Another long pause followed until Erza agreed. "Gray is right. We were wrong to all accuse Lucy simply because of her heritage."

"What now?" Levy quavered.

"We get her back," I said, standing up. "Natsu's off to get her, and when they come back, we welcome her."

"Are we sure?" someone asked. I turned around. It was Lisanna. "We should at least ask her things. Like why she ran away instead of explaining to us. If she really liked it here, she might've thought we'd understand-"

"I'd be terrified too," Levy snapped, "if my father was offering rewards for my return and I thought my guild would give me up for the money!"

Lisanna was about to retort when Mirajane stepped in. "Enough, guys. Lisanna, we have to give Lucy a chance, I think we're accusing her of things we shouldn't. And Levy..." Mira sighed, her beautiful face falling into a frown, which didn't suit her. I frowned. "Levy, we all have no clue how that would feel, as most of us are orphans."

"I see," Lisanna scowled. "Not even siding with your own sister!"

"Lis," Mira said, voice rising, "I'm not taking a side! There shouldn't be sides!"

"Enough!" Erza yelled, pounding the table. "We're acting like children."

"We are," someone pointed out.

I ignored that statement as well as everyone else and turned to face the guild. "Has Lucy ever done anything bad to anyone?"

In the silence that followed, Lisanna looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped.

"Warren," I said, indicating the boy across the room. "Who lent you money for a new phone when yours cracked?"

He looked down at his new, black-cased phone and sighed. "Lucy."

"Macao, Wakaba, who brought you your usual every night without having to even ask?" I demanded next, turning to the two old drunks. They'd been around since the birthday of the Fairy Tail guild.

They glanced at each other. "Kinana, a couple times," Wakaba grumbled, his cigarette hanging limply in his mouth. "But Lucy a lot, when Mira and Lisanna were on vacation." Macao elbowed him and he sighed. "Okay, mostly Lucy."

I nodded. "Romeo, who helped you when you were struggling in English class?"

"Lucy!" The boy piped, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"And Lisanna," I said finally, dreading this conversation. "Who welcomed you back? Smiled every time she did whatever you needed her to do, and did it without question?"

She didn't answer, but everybody knew what should've been said. "We all owe Lucy a lot," I snapped. "We're Fairy Tail. We help our own. We take in everyone- I mean, if we took in the pyro, we should be able to take in Lucy, right?"

To my relief, Erza nodded. "Well said, Gray. We will welcome back Lucy with open arms."

I smirked. I missed the blonde already.

 **Frost: Well, I forgot you guys again last chapter.**

 **Natsu: Ice Princess! Who're you saying is a pyro?!**

 **Gray: You, you stupid flame brain!**

 **Lucy: Natsu, thank you so much...**

 **Gray: Don't I get any thanks?**

 **Lucy: Thank you, Gray, and Erza and Mira and Levy too!**

 **Frost: Glad you're all satisfied. Now?**

 **Erza: Follow, favourite, review!**

 **Lucy: Foll-**

 **Gray: Fav-**

 **Natsu: REVIEW! ERZA, YOU STOLE MY LINE!**

 **Frost: Ciao!**


End file.
